Killer Castle
by RedLumas
Summary: 29 people are invited to the mysterious Twilight Castle just a day after a murderer struck in the Mushroom Kingdom. But, little do they know, they have been invited to die! Who will survive? Who is the killer? Rated T for swearing, violence and a bit of gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'm back with a horror story this time! ****This is my first attempt at a horror story, so it probably won't be as good as stories from other writers. ****This is inspired by Yoshpa Kong's Kelen Castle Killings, which is a great horror story.**

**This chapter is just basically a prologue along with Chapter 2.**

* * *

_Alive- It's a secret!_

_Dead- None. Not yet anyway. MWAHAHAHAHAHA*cough cough*_

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night in the Mushroom Kingdom. Koops was in his and Kamek's apartment.

"It is so cold!" Koops sighed watching his favourite show. He looked over at the pile of clean washing and threw on one of Kamek's hats and robes.

What he didn't know was that someone watched in the shadows.

"Next up is Toadena Gomez and her partner Zip Toad!" The announcer smiled.

"Ugh, I hate Zip Toad." Koops mumbled and got up to get himself a hot drink.

Somebody knocked on the window and Koops opened it smiling.

"You must be freezing, come in!" He smiled "What brings you here?"

"Oh nothing, just to kill you!" The figure grinned and picked up a butchers knife from no where.

"Oh hell no! Strictly is on!" Koops cried.

"Oh my gosh! You watch that?" The figure grinned "All my friends think I'm crazy."

"We can watch it if you want?" Koops asked and the figure nodded. They sat down and began watching.

* * *

"I can't believe Lady SarSa and Toadney Spears are in the dance-off." Koops mumbled.

"I know right!" The figure spat angrily.

The two looked at each other and sighed and then the chase began.

The killer chased Koops around.

"Die Kamek." The killer yelled at him and threw the knife at him.

"Wait, I'm not..."Koops began before the knife pierced through his head and came out the other end, blood and brains splattered on the wall behind.

The killer went to pick up the knife and Koops' hat fell off of his head.

"I GOT THE WRONG PERSON?" The killer shouted.

"Excuse me, but I'm TRYING to watch the Z Factor." A Koopa opened the door and complained. He noticed the killer over Koops' body.

"How would you like to die?" The killer grinned in a psychotic way.

"Eh, it's fine I was only brought into this story to die early on." The Koopa grinned.

The person threw the knife again, this time into the Koopa's heart.

"It's only the beginning." The person laughed and jumped back out of the window.

"Hello?" Kamek said, walking into his apartment with Parakarry.

"OH MY GOSH!" Parakarry screamed like a little girl and pointed to the two bodies.

"Excuse me while I run around screaming." Kamek said and began running around the apartment in horror.

* * *

Not much gore and stuff in this chapter.

There will be no deaths next chapter as it will be introducing the rest of the characters, everyone's reactions and a surprise will arrive for all of them in the post.

The killings have begun.


	2. Invitations

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! :) This chapter introduces the other characters.**

* * *

Princess Peach woke up from her deep sleep and jumped into the shower. She got dressed and put her make up on.

She went downstairs to her kitchen. She made herself a coffee and some cereal and sat down in the living room. Peach grabbed the remote and turned the TV on to her favourite morning cartoon.

"Ha ha! She loves those muddy puddles!" Peach giggled and then began drinking her coffee.

"PRINCESS!" Mario shouted as he, Luigi and Toad burst into the castle, surprising Peach and making her spit out her coffee onto her dress.

"My servants just washed this!" Peach cried "Oww! Hot coffee!"

"Quick, turn to Star Fox TV." Toad yelled at the princess.

She turned the channel over and they all sat down.

"It's just the news it's hardly exci..." Peach began, but then saw the headline for the next article and instantly quietened down.

"This is your favourite gossip reporter Jojora Janey John Teeheena reporting on Star Fox News! The bodies of Koops Honeybee, 24 and Koopa Troopa, 30 were discovered in the Asda Apartment Complex in Downtown Mushroom City. They were brutally killed in Apartment 64 and were found by Kamek Magikoopa and Parakarry Posturtle in the late hours of last night. We go over to Toadette live outside the Apartment buildings. Toadette?"

"I'm standing outside the Asda Apartment Complex, where as Jojora said, the two bodies were found late last night. Police are searching the apartment and have discovered that the window in the kitchen area was left open. There were signs of struggling as the apartment was completely trashed. Koops' death was a tragedy but who really cares about Koopa? This is Toadette Toadena Jodie Toad, the gossip queen signing off!"

"I'm the best gossip reporter." Jojora spat "Join me later for the news at midday. Ciao!"

Peach turned the television off in shock and everyone sat in silence.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THEY'RE FINALLY GONE!" Luigi cheered and opened a bottle of champagne.

"Luigi!" Peach growled "I can't believe there's a killer on the loose."

"Don't worry Princess, I will protect you as I am SUPAH MARIO!" Mario cheered, jumping off the sofa believing he can fly but falling flat on his face.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Peach said and walked out to the front door. She opened it and a figure in a black cloak stood in the doorway.

"For you." The figure spoke as Peach was handed four letters. The person walked away until they were out of site.

Peach closed the door and looked at the envelopes as she walked back into her living room.

"Here." Peach said, giving the other three letters with their names on.

"More junk mail?" Toad muttered before he had opened the letter. He opened it and looked at the others in shock.

* * *

Meanwhile, Daisy, Rosalina Yoshi, Birdo, Diddy, Dixie and Vivian were outside Ztarbucks sitting around a table having their weekly meeting.

"Are we still going to Mona's Pizza tonight?" Yoshi asked as he sipped his Cappuccino.

"Don't see why not." Rosalina smiled.

"Do you like my new hairdo?" Daisy grinned and started flipping her hair.

"More like a hairDON'T. It looks EXACTLY the same as it did before." Vivian laughed.

"Bitch." Daisy muttered under her breath.

Yoshi picked up a newspaper, looking at the front page. He gasped and flipped it around so everyone could see.

"Oh no!" Diddy gasped.

"Wat do u men? Thr is a fre mkeovr bing gvn ot nd u tnk its bd?" Birdo exclaimed.

"He means the article about the deaths!" Dixie explained to the pink dinosaur.

"GASP!" Birdo shouted randomly.

"This is so sad." Diddy said.

"Why hello there." A cloaked figure said to the six.

"What do you want creep?" Daisy asked.

"To give you these." The figure said, handing them a letter each with their names on. The person disappeared with a flash.

"I cnt opn it." Birdo cried and struggled to open her letter. Yoshi opened it for her and she began looking through it.

"I cnt red it." Birdo sighed.

"How did you ever become a teacher?" Daisy asked and began reading her own letter.

* * *

Toadette, Jojora, Wario and Goombario were in the news meeting room.

"It's really freaky knowing there is a killer on the loose." Toadette shivered and drank her coffee.

"It's the circle of life." Jojora shrugged, counting her money.

"Do you like my super sleak, solid gold, expensive HD camera which I had to pay 300 coins for?" Goombario asked.

"That is immense! Where did you get it?" Wario beamed.

"At the 99p shop." Goombario grinned.

"Err... and people think he's smart..." Toadette rolled her eyes.

"I KNOW RIGHT!" A voice shouted and burst through the window, revealed to be Hammer Bro wearing make-up.

"OHMIGOSH! YOU SCARED THE WRECKING BALL OUT OF ME!" Toadette screamed.

"I wondered why he was called a psycho and now I know." Jojora muttered.

"I AM FABULOUS!" Hammer Bro shouted and threw a hammer at her.

"Yep, there's no one more psychotic then someone who throws hammers at people." Wario chuckled.

"Post for you." a producer said, opening the door and handing them letters.

"MY FIRST BIT OF POST!" Hammer Bro cheered and threw a hammer at the producer, knocking him out cold.

"Wait, how would the postman know that Hammer Bro was here?" Toadetter paused to think.

* * *

Meanwhile, Flurrie and Sushie were in their house's kitchen with Goombella.

"So how where the like, guests?" Goombella asked.

"They were fine darling!" Flurrie smiled, not looking up from the bacon she was cooking.

"Yeah, they were no problem." Sushie grinned.

"Oh like, good." Goombella said.

"How's the charity work darling?" Flurrie asked.

"Well, I'm working at 'Save the Horny Animals' right now." Goombella smiled and Sushie stared at the Goomba girl.

"We work to like, save animals with horns from being like, extinct." Goombella explained rolling her eyes.

"So... shouldn't it be called 'Save the Rhinos' or something?" Sushie questioned.

Then, they heard people coming downstairs.

"Morning." Parakarry muttered, who had just come downstairs followed by Kamek.

"Morning darlings." Flurrie smiled at the two "Bacon sarnie?"

"Yeah I suppose." Kamek nodded.

Flurrie served up the sandwiches and sat down.

"Like, these are like, sooo nice!" Goombella complimented and ate her sandwich.

"Why, thank you darling!" Flurrie beamed.

Suddenly, five letters came through the post.

"I'll get it." Sushie flopped away.

There was an awkward silence as everyone ate their sandwiches.

"Here you go." Sushie said, handing everyone letters with their names on.

They opened them and looked at it, eager to find out what it said.

* * *

Meanwhile (again), Pauline and Waluigi arrived at the Kong's house for dinner.

"I hate that bitch." Pauline moaned.

"We've just got to go in there, act nice and then leave." Waluigi said.

Waluigi knocked on the front door.

"Come in!" DK shouted and the two walked in.

"Welcome." DK smiled

"Interesting decor." Pauline said, inspecting the house.

"Dinner is ready." Candy smiled "Diddy and Dixie won't be here, they're out meeting friends."

They all sat down and Tiny brought in the plates. Pauline looked at the plate in disgust as she saw a banana sandwich.

"Is this what you call a FANCY MEAL?" Pauline yelled, standing up.

"Sit down slut." Candy said, also standing up.

"Hooker!"

"Bitch!"

"Prostitute!"

"Nice t-shirt, for a hooker."

"SHUT UP!" Donkey Kong, Waluigi and Tiny shouted.

"Sorry to interrupt but these are for you." A figure in a cloak muttered and handed them letters in a pink envelope. The person disappeared leaving everyone shocked.

* * *

Meanwhile (again again), Bowser, Wendy and Kammy were in the Bowser's throne room.

"Daddy, can I have another face lift?" Wendy asked.

"How many more times? NO! You've had fifteen so far and you don't look ANY better!" Bowser shouted.

"Well, to be honest, the last time she went, the doctor took one look at her and fainted." Kammy laughed.

"You are so mean to me!" Wendy sulked.

"Anyway, did you hear about the deaths King Bowser?" Kammy asked.

"Yes. Koops was a traitor towards the king, so I don't care." Bowser replied.

"Dad, the post is here!" Bowser Jr. came in and everyone snatched their letter.

* * *

_Dear *name of person*_

_You have been invited to my luxurious castle, Twilight House, which is just outside of the Mushroom Kingdom at 8 o'clock tonight! I hope you are all DYING to attend!_

_Lots of love,_

_Mystery xxx_

* * *

"I don't know about this, I've studied death puns and this is one right here." Kammy said, looking at the second line.

"It will be fine! Don't be a killjoy!" Bowser said "Oh no! I just made a death pun! WE'RE DOOOOOOOOMED!" Bowser screamed, running around and flapping his arms randomly. Wendy and Junior giggled at this.

"SHUT UP WENDY!" Everyone shouted.

* * *

_Alive: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Yoshi, Birdo, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Wendy, Hammer Bro, Goombella, Goombario, Sushie, Jojora, Vivian, ?, Parakarry, Flurrie, Toad, Toadette, Kamek, Kammy, Donkey Kong, Diddy, Dixie, Tiny, Pauline and Candy._

_Dead: Koops and Koopa._

* * *

**So everyone has been introduced expect for two. One will be a party crasher, the other is the killer's servant (the one who gave the invitations out) that's all I'm saying. :P**

**I hope this kind of shown everyone's personality and if not, they will hopefully show later on in the story.**

**Sorry there were no deaths but there will be at least one next chapter.**


	3. Twilight Castle

**Hey everyone!**

**In this chapter, the characters arrive at the mysterious Twilight Castle.**

* * *

**Toothless- I would, but there's a reason why Birdo hasn't been changed back yet. She will later on though.**

**A Rebel Spy- Yes they do. I can't say when Wendy dies, but It won't be yet. :P**

**Crazy Mechayoshi- Thank you!**

* * *

_Alive: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Yoshi, Birdo, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Wendy, Hammer Bro, Goombella, Goombario, Sushie, Jojora, Vivian, ?, Parakarry, Flurrie, Toad, Toadette, Kamek, Kammy, Donkey Kong, Diddy, Dixie, Tiny, Pauline and Candy._

_Dead: Koops and Koopa._

* * *

The castle stood in a deep forest. The driveway that led to the castle was dark and caused people who drove past to shiver in fright.

Suddenly, a red car pulled up to the large castle and parked outside. Four people got out and looked up at the dark place.

"This place looks horrible." Peach shivered "Who would live in a place like this?"

"Bowser." Mario spat, getting their suitcases out of the boot "Bowser is behind this I'm sure."

"Whatever." Toad rolled his eyes "Kamek is behind it, after all it was his roommate who got murdered."

"We don't even know if this has anything to do with the killings." Peach argued.

"Guys, I hear another car." Luigi said pointing out a bright light from the other side of the dark path which led to the entrance of the castle.

The car approached until a light blue seven seater was parked next to Mario's Wild Wing.

Rosalina and Yoshi got out of the front and Daisy, Birdo, Vivian, Diddy and Dixie followed.

"I should of sat in the front," Daisy groaned "I had to sit next to BIRDO and she puked on me!"

"i tld u i gt cr sck." Birdo replied.

"Hey guys!" Peach greeted.

"Luigi!" Daisy grinned and sprinted to the plumber, giving him a hug "How are you?"

"Fine I guess, I just want to be at home in my My Little Pony pajamas." Luigi replied and everyone stared at him.

"Watch out!" Rosalina shouted as a van came speeding down the road. Everyone managed to avoid it.

"Star Fox News?" Diddy read.

"Oh no not..." Dixie began but was interrupted when Jojora got out.

"I'VE ARRIVED!" Jojora stood up and waved her arms until she fell out of the van and flat on her face.

Toadette got out and opened the back of the van, Wario got out with a camera, followed by Goombario with a clipboard.

"Hello everyone, my name is Toadette Toadena Toadie Toad, local news personality and blogger." Toadette greeted.

"Yes, we know who you are!" Toad rolled his eyes.

"So, why do you have all of this equipment?" Daisy inquired, looking through the news van.

"To give updates from this place because the boss is sure that the killer will be here." Wario said.

"Hey ladies, do you like my super sleak, solid gold, expensive HD camera which I got from the 99p store?" Goombario asked Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Toadette.

Peach rolled her eyes and turned around.

"What a dork huh, Goombella?" Peach giggled to the Goomba girl.

"Wait, Goombella? How did you get here?" Toadette asked and then paused "Actually, I really don't care..." She walked away.

"Like, me, Flurrie, Vivian, Sushie, Kamek and Parakarry were invited here." Goombella said and the other five appeared "I, like, crashed my car into, like, a tree, so we ended up over there."

"Great, the Paper Mario bitches are here." Daisy whispered to Peach.

"Who's next, Pauline and Candy Kong?" Peach giggled.

Suddenly, two figures emerged from the shadows.

"Dumb slut!" One screamed.

"Says the one who's been banged more times than the I in Pixar!" The another yelled back.

"Who's that?" Mario and Goombario asked in unison.

The two got up, revealing themselves to be Candy and Pauline.

Everyone looked at Peach and she just simply shrugged.

They were followed by Waluigi, Donkey Kong and Tiny who facepalmed.

Hammer Bro appeared, sweating like mad.

"Sorry if I'm late, Toadette kicked me out of the van and made me walk." Hammer Bro said and threw about ten hammers at the Toad girl.

"I'm freezing, when will be let in?" Luigi sighed.

"When Bowser gets here. I've read Fanfiction murder stories before and Bowser is mostly always in them." Hammer Bro spoke and sure enough, Bowser arrived with Kammy, Junior and Wendy.

The doors creaked open and everyone slowly made their way indoors.

...

"What do you think this is about?" Toad asked.

"No one knows, so shut the fuck up." Kammy snapped.

"No worries, I'm here." The robed figure appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Who are you?" Peach cried "Reveal yourself."

"All in good time, princess." The figure laughed "So I'm sure you know where you are?"

"No." Everyone else replied.

"This is Twilight Castle, the place my master choose to do the deeds." The figure said, laughing evilly.

"This doesn't sound good I'm getting out of here!" Candy gulped and reached out for the door handle.

"YOU MUST NOT LEAVE!" The masked person shouted and locked the door with magic.

"I will explain why you are here before I reveal myself."

"Like, how long will this take because I have my charity skydive in, like, two hours!" Goombella cried.

"You will be here for a looong time." The robed person chuckled "Anyway, you've all had an invitation, right?"

Everyone got their invitations out.

"Good. By the way, the doors are locked." The person began "Also, someone here is the killer of those two stupid Koopas."

Everyone looked at each other in fear.

"Now my identity."

The figure took the cloak and mask off, revealing themselves.

"Kamella?" Dixie asked.

"That's my name." Kamella laughed "That's all, so have fun!" She walked off.

"I'm going to look in this room here." Daisy said, pointing to a door to the right of them.

"I'll go too." Luigi agreed. Daisy opened the door and the two walked in.

There was an awkward silence.

"Um... Hammer Bro, my sister would like her rug back." Jojora said.

"I can't help it! It followed me home!" Hammer Bro sobbed. Everyone facepalmed.

"You are sooo dumb." Candy sighed.

The lights suddenly went out and there was a scream from the room that Luigi and Daisy were in.

"Luigi, stop screaming!" Everyone heard Daisy yell "Luigi?"

The lights came on again and everyone looked around. They heard another scream and ran into the room that Daisy and Luigi were in.

"Daisy?" Peach asked seeing Daisy on her knees.

"It's...Luigi." Daisy managed to say.

Everyone looked at a Thwomp and then saw a severed arm surrounding by blood and insides.

"Oh my gosh!" Goombella screamed.

"It looks like Luigi set off a trap." Goombario pointed out.

"I will NEVER unsee this." Waluigi said nauseously.

"Mario, I'm so sorry." Pauline said sympathetically.

"Go away slut." Peach said.

"I like this girl very much." Candy grinned at Peach.

"What should we do know?" Goombario asked.

"We stick together." Donkey Kong said and everyone agreed.

* * *

The group headed up the stairs and came across 17 bedrooms.

"Let's get the sleeping arrangements sorted." Goombario said.

"Me and Mario!" Peach cheered and kissed him.

"Get a room..." Vivian muttered.

"I'll go with Toadette." Toad smiled.

"I'll go with Dad!" Junior smiled at Bowser.

"Me and Sushie will share, darlings!" Flurrie grinned.

"Daisy, do you want to go with me?" Rosalina asked and Daisy nodded slowly, not looking up.

"I want my own room!" A voice from Vivian's bag shouted. Everyone looked at Vivian and she chuckled nervously.

They ran towards her and stole her bag.

"EARTH QUAKE!" The voice screamed and then DK took her out the bag.

"Bombette?!" Tiny posed in a confused way.

"Yes, I, the Queen of the Caps Lock and the Bombs IS HERE!" Bombette cheered.

"Goodness sake." Rosalina facepalmed.

"Anyway, me and Waluigi will share." Wario said as Waluigi agreed.

"He's sharing with me!" Pauline said and snatched Waluigi back.

"I'm going with Wario!" Waluigi said to his girlfriend.

"Whatever." Pauline grumbled.

"Meh &amp; Yshi tgthr 4eva!" Birdo squealed and dived onto Yoshi "HES MIN BIATCHES!"

"How unnecessary was that?" Goombario rolled his eyes.

"Diddy do you want to go with DK?" Peach asked.

"Nah, I'm going with Dixie!" Diddy beamed at his girlfriend.

"So DK and Candy?" Peach asked and the two nodded.

"I'll go with Goombella if that's okay with you." Vivian asked and Goombella nodded.

"As long as you don't smell or, like, snore." Goombella replied.

"Me and Tiny!" Pauline shouted as she looked around.

"12 bedrooms are taken and 5 remain so someone can go on their own." Rosalina said.

"I'll go on my own thanks." Parakarry said.

"So, you'll be in Room 13." Peach smiled.

"I'll go with Goombario." Kamek said and ran to the Goomba.

"Oh my Gawd, all the CRAP ones are left!" Wendy screamed.

"I'll go with Kammy!" Hammer Bro cheered and dived onto her laughing "BUNK BUDDIES!"

"I'm with Wendy bitch face." Jojora sighed.

"Let's go to bed, we've been through enough today and I need to sleep." Peach said.

Everyone said goodnight and headed to bed.

The killer looked through the others and smiled as they picked their next victim.

"Master, who is the next victim?" One of the killers questioned.

"That would be telling." 'Master' smirked and went to bed.

* * *

**So, there are two killers, which means that there's two people you have to try and guess the identity to. :P Who's the next victim? **

* * *

_Alive: Mario, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Yoshi, Birdo, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Wendy, Hammer Bro, Goombella, Goombario, Sushie, Jojora, Vivian, Bombette, Parakarry, Flurrie, Toad, Toadette, Kamek, Kammy, Donkey Kong, Diddy, Dixie, Tiny, Pauline and Candy._

_Dead: Koops, Koopa and Luigi._


	4. Chapter 4

_Alive: Mario, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Yoshi, Birdo, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Wendy, Hammer Bro, Goombella, Goombario, Sushie, Jojora, Vivian, Bombette, Parakarry, Flurrie, Toad, Toadette, Kamek, Kammy, Donkey Kong, Diddy, Dixie, Tiny, Pauline and Candy._

_Dead: Koops, Koopa and Luigi._

* * *

It was after midnight and everyone slept, apart from one person.

The 'Master' was in the hallway creeping towards the next victim's room as quietly as they could.

A door creaked open and the 'Master' walked in and got closer to the bed, with their knife raised.

The person in the bed woke up and noticed the killer.

"STOP KILLER!" Parakarry screamed. The killer attempted to flee but instead walked straight into a portrait on the wall.

"Oh, are you okay killer?" Parakarry asked.

"Grr!" The killer growled and knifed Parakarry in the back 15 times before leaving.

* * *

"Vivian?" Goombella asked "Hey, Vivian? Hey Vivian? Hey Vivian?"

"WHAT?" Vivian finally replied in an annoyed way.

"Did you, like, hear someone, like, shout earlier?" The Goomba girl worried.

"No I was TRYING to sleep." Vivian spat "You are just going mad with worry."

"M'kay." Goombella said and tried to sleep.

Suddenly, a scream came from down the hallway.

"Oh my gosh!" Goombella screamed and ran down the hall, followed by Vivian. Goombella tried to open the door but struggled.

Vivian rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"Parakarry?" Goombella asked and ran to him.

"What is going on?" Vivian asked and turned on the bedroom light "Oh my days!"

"What happened?" Rosalina frowned, followed by Daisy, who was followed by Wario and Donkey Kong.

"Is he okay?" Donkey Kong questioned.

Goombella turned him around to show his back.

"He's dead..." Goombella confirmed.

"The killer has struck again." Rosalina sighed.

"Hey, Rosy, there's something odd about this portrait..." Vivian said, pointing to the portrait on the wall.

"Do you MIND? I need my beauty sleep." Wendy came in.

"How? You look like a big mountain of baby puke and dog shit." Wario insulted.

"EXACTLY!" Bombette shouted, coming out of no where.

"Has she got teleportation abilities?" Donkey Kong inquired.

* * *

An hour later, the eight had woken Diddy, Dixie, Candy, Yoshi and Waluigi and were all in the living room.

"Parakarry is dead, the killer has struck again." Rosalina informed.

"He was so young." Candy added.

"We can safely say that none of us are the killers, so we need to find out who is." Daisy said.

"I think it's Mario." Wario spat.

"Mario wouldn't do this." Rosalina said "I think it's Kammy."

"I agree, I mean she's a creepy old witch." Vivian agreed.

"What about Peach?" Yoshi argued "People wouldn't suspect her because she's the 'caring' princess of the Mushroom Kingdom."

"That's actually true." Daisy wondered.

"It's obviously the weird bomb thing." Candy interrupted.

"My name is Bombette and I'm NOT a killer!" Bombette argued.

"That's what you'll be saying in court." Candy mumbled under her breath and Dixie burst out laughing.

"Let's form a group to keep each other safe." Rosalina smiled and tried to stop the arguing.

"Yeah, it's time for bed anyway." Daisy said and walked up the stairs.

* * *

Diddy walked into his bedroom to see Dixie crying in the bed.

"What's wrong?" Diddy asked.

"It's just... with everyone dying, what would happen if..." Dixie started but then started sobbing.

"Shh." Diddy said and hugged her.

"Promise me you won't leave me." Dixie cried.

"The angels would have to drag me off the earth." Diddy smiled.

Dixie just gave him a sad smile before going to sleep.

* * *

It was morning and Wario felt an arm on him.

"Waluigi, get your arm off me." Wario muttered in a half-sleepy way before turning around.

He saw the killer lying next to him who was holding a gun to Wario's head.

"What do you want?" Wario asked nervously.

"To give you a BIG kiss and a sausage sandwich." The killer replied sarcastically.

"Ooh, really?" Wario sighed happily.

"No!" The killer yelled and shot Wario in the head, blood flowing out of his head.

The killer walked out and ran into the 'Master' in the hallway.

"It's done, master." The killer whispered. The Master just gave a thumbs up and continued to the stairs.

* * *

"Hey, Wario, I brought you up three bacon sandwiches." Waluigi grinned, carrying a tray "Wario?"

Waluigi looked at his friend and then saw the blood flowing everywhere.

"OH MY GOD!" Waluigi screamed like a little girl, dropping the tray.

"Waluigi? What's wrong?" Peach asked, coming into the room.

"Wario is dead!" Waluigi cried.

"Oh no! This stops now." Peach said, grabbing Waluigi by the wrist and going downstairs to where everyone else was.

* * *

"Give it BACK!" Wendy yelled, trying to grab her bow from Hammer Bro.

"I'm a fairy princess!" Hammer Bro cheered, skipping around the room while everyone laughed.

"Listen up everyone." Peach said and everyone continued "Listen up."

Everyone continued watching Hammer Bro and laughing like mad.

"FUCKING SHUT UP!" Peach screamed at the top of her voice. Everyone instantly shut up.

"We need to stop this killer before everyone else dies." Peach said.

"Luigi is the only one dead though, right?" Toadette asked.

"Actually, me and like, a few others found Parakarry dead like, last night." Goombella said.

"Yes and Wario is dead too." Peach sighed.

"We need to stick together." Donkey Kong said for the millionth time.

"Since you've said that so much... I feel like doing the opposite." Toadette said.

"I say that we split into pairs, so everyone has each other's backs." Toad said.

"BUT, couldn't the killer kill their partner?" Candy pointed out.

"Then we'll know who the killer is." Bowser Jr. said.

"He has a point." Vivian said in agreement.

"Okay, then we need to pick pairs." Peach said "Me and Mario!"

"Me and Birdo!" Yoshi yelled.

"I'll go with Rosalina." Daisy smiled.

"Diddy!" Dixie screamed.

"Waluigi!" Pauline quickly shouted and grabbed her boyfriend.

"Me and Junior." Bowser said.

"I'll go with Toad." Toadette said.

"Me and Jojora!" Sushie grinned.

"I'll go with Kammy!" Hammer Bro cheered and jumped on her "I'm going to make you a friendship pineapple!"

"Ugh..." Kammy groaned.

"Me and like, Goombario." Goombella said and Goombario looked up.

"Why me?" Goombario asked in shock.

"Us Goombas have gotta stick together!" Goombella winked.

"Candy." Donkey Kong smiled.

"Are you sure? I mean..." Candy began.

"Yes, because I love you." DK smiled and Candy kissed him on the cheek.

"Me, Vivian and Flurrie!" Bombette cheered and grabbed the two into a big hug.

"Great, we're stuck with Wendy!" Tiny and Kamek argued.

"I feel for you." Daisy sighed and patted their backs.

"Well, it's time to split up." Peach said and everyone split throughout the castle.

* * *

_Alive: Mario, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Yoshi, Birdo, Waluigi, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Wendy, Hammer Bro, Goombella, Goombario, Sushie, Jojora, Vivian, Bombette, Flurrie, Toad, Toadette, Kamek, Kammy, Donkey Kong, Diddy, Dixie, Tiny, Pauline and Candy._

_Dead: Koops, Koopa, Luigi, Parakarry and Wario._


	5. Chapter 5

_Alive: Mario, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Yoshi, Birdo, Waluigi, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Wendy, Hammer Bro, Goombella, Goombario, Sushie, Jojora, Vivian, Bombette, Flurrie, Toad, Toadette, Kamek, Kammy, Donkey Kong, Diddy, Dixie, Tiny, Pauline and Candy._

_Dead: Koops, Koopa, Luigi, Parakarry and Wario._

* * *

Bombette, Flurrie and Vivian walked down one of the hallways on the top floor of the castle (other than the attic).

"If I was at home, I would of had 12 chocolate milks by now." Bombette smiled.

"I would be filming my new TV Show, CSI Rougeport or in my trailer eating my breakfast." Flurrie smiled sadly as she thought of her life before coming here.

"I would do absolutely nothing." Vivian sighed.

"Can you wait here? I need the lavatory." Flurrie said and rushed off to find the toilet.

...

"This place is ever so big!" Flurrie sighed.

"Who's next?" Someone said.

"Hello?" Flurrie asked and turned a corner, seeing the attic hatch open "This is very strange!" She gasped.

Flurrie climbed up the stairs and looked around the attic.

"Who's there?" The blue ghost asked.

Suddenly, she felt pain as something hit her hard in the head, causing her to go unconscious on the floor.

...

"I'm telling you, Kamek is acting VERY strange." Peach said.

"It's obvious Bowser and the brat are behind this!" Mario argued.

Peach stopped and turned to look at him, breathing heavily.

"Why can't you give them a chance FOR ONCE?" Peach yelled.

"You don't believe they're innocent do you?" Mario gasped.

"All I'm saying is you can't go through life blaming everything on Bowser!" Peach replied.

"But, he is behind 95% of the crimes in the Mushroom Kingdom." Mario said.

"Do you know what? You are pathetic!" Peach cried and stormed off.

...

Meanwhile, Flurrie had woken up in the attic, she could feel blood dripping from the back of her head.

"Hello? Anyone there? Please help me!" Flurrie cried out.

Suddenly, two figures walked closer to her.

"Oh my goodness, you came for me!" Flurrie smiled at one of the two, realizing who they are.

"Yes we did." Another voice said.

"Ah, so you both came for me! Wait, you two weren't in pairs, so are your partners...dead?" Flurrie asked in shock.

"No." The second replied.

"Should we get help or let you die? Hmm..." The first one laughed.

"Stop joking about, darlings and help me up!" Flurrie said, suspicious about the two.

"Or we could kill you?" The 'Master' laughed, pulling out a sword.

"WHAT? NO, IT COULDN'T..." Flurrie began yelling.

"Shut the fuck up or die." The other one said but in a worried tone.

"Please don't! I'm a hard working actress who has featured on shows like CSI Rougeport, Mushroom Murders and WestEnders! What would my fans do without me?" Flurrie cried, holding a hand to her wound.

"You talk too much, so I'm just gonna kill you." The 'Master' replied "HOLD HER HEAD!" The Master ordered the other killer.

The killer held Flurrie's head up and the Master held the sword above the actresses head.

"Well, go-" Flurrie began but the Master slowly began pushing the blade of the sword into the top of Flurrie's head, the long way as blood came gushing out of her head and over the other killer's clothes and body.

The other killer looked away in terror. Flurrie was screaming as the sword went through her brain and she then fell motionless to the floor.

"One more bites the dust." The Master laughed "Slave! Release the prisoners "Of course." The other killer sighed and opened a cage "Go and kill."

"Jiggly!" The creatures in the cage said, running over Flurrie and down the hatch.

...

"Stop pushing me bitch features!" Tiny yelled.

"Why don't you and Mr. Magic Man just piss off and ride away into the sunset!" Wendy yelled.

"Ooh, sassy!" Kamek laughed.

"Let's just stop arguing because I've got a headache." Tiny sighed "So Kamek, I've always wanted to know what's under a Shy Guy's mask. Do you know?"

"Have you ever seen Wendy without makeup? That's what they look like." Kamek sighed and Tiny looked nauseous.

"You dick!" Wendy screamed and pushed Kamek over.

"That's also what Kamella looks like." Kamek laughed.

Suddenly, a loud noise came from around the corner.

"Who's there?" Tiny asked.

"JIGGLY!" Several voices screamed and then about 20 Jigglypuff began running towards them.

"RUN!" Tiny screamed and the three ran.

"They're gaining on us!" Kamek yelled.

Then, they came across Vivian and Bombette.

"Run, there are..." Tiny began.

"What? What's wrong?" Vivian asked.

"JIGGLYPUFF!" Kamek screamed and pointed down the hall.

"OHMYGOSH! HIDE YOUR WIFE, YOUR KIDS and YOUR GREAT UNCLE MABEL! JIGGLYPUFF ARE COMING!" Bombette screamed and began running away, followed by the other four.

...

They arrived in the dining room and locked the door. Rosalina, Daisy, Sushie, Jojora, Diddy, Dixie, Kammy and Hammer Bro were also in there.

"What's up?" Rosalina asked.

"We were just chased by 20 rabid Jigglypuff!" Vivian cried.

"That's just your imagination running away with you." Daisy said.

"No we really were!" Kamek said.

Just then, a single Jigglypuff burst through a hatch in the ceiling.

"Aww it's sooo cute!" Jojora went to pet it.

"NO!" Everyone else screamed.

The small pink creature began puffing up, throwing people everywhere until it went back to its normal size and ran away.

* * *

EOC.

_Alive: Mario, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Yoshi, Birdo, Waluigi, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Wendy, Hammer Bro, Goombella, Goombario, Sushie, Jojora, Vivian, Bombette, Toad, Toadette, Kamek, Kammy, Donkey Kong, Diddy, Dixie, Tiny, Pauline and Candy._

_Dead: Koops, Koopa, Luigi, Parakarry, Wario and Flurrie._

* * *

**Sorry about the lack of deaths in this chapter, but there will be lots next time! Please review if you can!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Alive: Mario, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Yoshi, Birdo, Waluigi, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Wendy, Hammer Bro, Goombella, Goombario, Sushie, Jojora, Vivian, Bombette, Toad, Toadette, Kamek, Kammy, Donkey Kong, Diddy, Dixie, Tiny, Pauline and Candy._

_Dead: Koops, Koopa, Luigi, Parakarry, Wario and Flurrie._

* * *

"Hello?" Peach asked, opening the dining room door.

"What happened?" Mario gasped.

Bowser, Bowser Jr, DK and Candy ran in.

"What happened? We heard screaming!" Candy cried and looked around.

"Ugh..." A voice groaned.

"Who is it?" Peach asked.

Daisy got up and dusted herself off.

"OHMIGOSH! IT'S KEN BARLOW!" Bombette jumped up and cheered.

"Can you PLEASE stop yelling." Rosalina sighed, standing up and helping Tiny and Kammy up.

"Please say Wendy's dead..." Daisy said, crossing her fingers.

"TOUGH LUCK BITCH!" Wendy laughed.

"OH FUCKING HELL!" Rosalina screamed.

"What?" Peach asked.

Rosalina pointed to Jojora's head and Sushie's flipper. They had been crushed and died instantly.

"That is... disturbing." Bombette shuddered.

Dixie and Kamek got up next, rubbing their heads.

"Where's Diddy?" Dixie cried, looking around.

"Um... Dixie..." Daisy said and pointed to a body in the corner.

"NO!" Dixie screamed and ran over to him. He was still alive but weak. There was a sword in his chest.

Donkey Kong ran over to them as well.

"You'll be okay." Dixie sobbed and grabbed his hand. Diddy began to fade slowly.

"I'm...sorry..." Diddy cried "Look...after each other..." He smiled weakly at Dixie and DK before lying motionless on the floor.

"NO! Remember the promise? We were going to live together and become Toad farmers!" Dixie sobbed.

"Toad farmers?" Daisy questioned, her eyebrows raised.

"Dixie, DK, I'm so sorry." Candy hugged the two.

"It's not your fault." Dixie sobbed.

"How DEPRESSING!" Bowser groaned before walking out.

"Has anyone seen Pauline anywhere?" Waluigi walked in, inquiring.

"No."

"Let's do something to take our minds off of this." Kamek sighed.

"How about a movie?" Bombette suggested. Everyone agreed and walked out of the room into the main hall.

"This person must like fine art..." Mario said, inspecting a painting. Suddenly, the chandelier which was hanging up in the hall crashed down and onto Mario.

"Mario!" Peach cried.

"Oh my Susan Boyle!" Bombette gasped.

"Like, what's going on?" Goombella asked, followed by Goombario.

"Sushie, Jojora, Diddy and now Mario are dead." Bowser Jr. informed.

"That's a shame." Goombella sighed.

"We were about to watch a film." Daisy said.

"Come on Goombario." Goombella winked and they joined the others. Peach kissed Mario one more time and walked with the others.

...

"This person has some good DVDs." Tiny said.

"I wonder if there are any DVDs in here." Vivian thought and opened the cupboard. Two people fell out.

"Oww!" Toadette groaned.

"Toadette, your alive!" Vivian smiled and hugged her friend.

"Yeah, yeah." Toadette smiled "Toad you can get up now."

Toad stayed motionless on the floor.

"Toad," Toadette said again, fear beginning to appear in her eyes "TOAD!"

Vivian turned Toad around and saw his throat had been slit.

"No." Toadette managed to whimper before falling to the ground next to her brother, sobbing.

"I WANNA WATCH TITANIC!" Hammer Bro screamed, coming out of no where. He put the DVD in and sat down.

"It'll be okay." Vivian smiled sadly and went to sit down, followed by Toadette.

...

"I've gone, I've actually gone!" Peach cried.

"Same, I've watched it 15 times and I still cry at the ending." Rosalina tried not to cry.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Hammer Bro cried.

"What a weirdo." Bombette scoffed and then resumed eating her chocolate Marmite.

"Wait, where's Toad's body?" Toadette asked, looking over to where her brother was put, his body gone.

"Someone must of moved it." Vivian said.

"The killer! We need to find out who left the room and who's not here who could of sneaked in." Peach spoke calmly.

"Can I say, you're awfully calm about Mario being dead." Candy said.

"Well, I've gotta be strong." Peach replied, looking down sadly.

"Everyone left the room at least once, if I remember correctly." Goombario said.

"Well, that's helpful." Rosalina rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm going to my room to get some sleep." Waluigi groaned and went upstairs.

"Night." Peach smiled sweetly.

"Wow it's late!" Daisy exclaimed.

"We should head to our rooms before..." DK began.

"Agreed." Peach said and everyone headed upstairs.

* * *

"Pauline?" Waluigi asked as he opened the door to their room.

"Hey." Pauline replied, not looking up from the photo album she was looking at.

"What happened?" The plumber asked as he saw blood and bruises all over her body.

"Oh it's nothing." She replied. She then looked up at him and smiled sadly.

"Oh okay." Waluigi said and walked towards the bathroom in the room.

"Wait." Pauline said "Can you look after this for me?"

She handed Waluigi the photo album.

"Don't let anyone see this, not yet anyway." Pauline spoke.

"What is it?" Waluigi questioned.

"Don't worry about that." Pauline cried "Please, promise me you'll take care of it."

"I promise." Waluigi smiled and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

Pauline woke up and looked at her clock. It read 12:30 AM.

She got up and went to the door.

"Hello." The Master smiled.

"Piss off." Pauline spat and walked past.

"Where are your manners?" The Master growled and grabbed Pauline by the neck. He/she pushed Pauline to the groaned and stamped on her arms a few times.

"Is that the best you can do?" Pauline chuckled and tripped the Master over.

"Stop, Pauline! I don't want you to get hurt." The other killer whispered and Pauline realized what was going on.

"You're keeping her as your servant to do your dirty work?" Pauline yelled.

"Shut your fat gob, slut!" Master yelled and pushed her down the stairs, where she rolled down two flights of stairs.

"You bastard!" The second one yelled "YOU ARE A MANIPULATIVE, SNEAKING, CRUEL, MURDEROUS BITCH!"

"You say all the right words." The Master laughed.

"I won't do it anymore!" The second said.

"I hate a traitorous friend." The Master said and stabbed the second with the same sword Flurrie was killed with.

"HELP!" The second screamed as the Master ran back to their room quietly.

Everyone came out of their rooms and gathered on shock around the person.

"What's going on?" Dixie asked, cutting through the crowd. Until she saw who the person was.

"Tiny?" Dixie cried in shock, kneeling down next to her sister.

"Dixie, I'm sorry. I-I was the killers s-servant." Tiny cried.

Dixie looked at her sister in shock and stood back up.

"There's a body in that cupboard and one downstairs." Tiny explained.

"You are not my sister anymore." Dixie sobbed and walked back into her room.

"T-tell Dixie I-I'm sorry..." Tiny sobbed and then slowly fell motionless.

Goombella slowly made her way towards the cupboard and opened it. A heavy body fell on top of her.

"Bowser's dead." Goombella managed to yell before climbing out.

Goombario and Kammy went down the stairs until the battered body of Pauline came into view.

"Pauline's dead too!" Kammy yelled.

"You are all just lucky it wasn't me!" Wendy scoffed.

* * *

_Alive: Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Yoshi, Birdo, Waluigi, Bowser Jr., Wendy, Hammer Bro, Goombella, Goombario, Vivian, Bombette, Toadette, Kamek, Kammy, Donkey Kong, Dixie and Candy._

_Dead: Koops, Koopa, Luigi, Parakarry, Wario, Flurrie, Jojora, Sushie, Diddy, Mario,Toad, Pauline, Tiny and Bowser._


	7. Interviews

Hey everyone. Now that the Great Fanfiction Crash of 2015 (so far) is over, I've finally managed to finish this chapter.

**Responses to Reviews**

**Yoshpa- I'm not saying Toadette isn't a killer, but what happened with Toad and Toadette will be revealed later on in the story.**

**Crazy Mechayoshi- I think the Master will be a bit of a shock as well.**

**A Rebel Spy- You have trust in the right person. :P **

* * *

_Alive: Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Yoshi, Birdo, Waluigi, Bowser Jr., Wendy, Hammer Bro, Goombella, Goombario, Vivian, Bombette, Toadette, Kamek, Kammy, Donkey Kong, Dixie and Candy._

_Dead: Koops, Koopa, Luigi, Parakarry, Wario, Flurrie, Jojora, Sushie, Diddy, Mario, Toad, Pauline, Tiny and Bowser._

* * *

It was breakfast time and everyone was sitting in silence, trying to forget the night before.

However, that silence was broken when an announcement was made.

"Everyone, listen up." Vivian called out and everyone turned to her, Rosalina and Bombette.

"Me, Vivian and Bombette have tried to figure out the killer." Rosalina announced.

"If you're here to put the blame on people, don't. It hurts people's feelings." Candy warned.

"We're not. However, we've been gathering evidence, but don't know how to figure out more." Vivian frowned.

"How about interviewing suspects and analyzing the evidence?" Wendy suggested.

"That is a horrible idea! I ought to blow you up!" Bombette spat.

"Well, how about interviewing the suspects and analyzing the evidence?" Daisy suggested.

"That's a GREAT idea!" Bombette grinned "EVERYONE APPLAUD DAISY'S BRILLIANCE OR I'LL BLOW YOU UP!"

Everyone started clapping.

"In no particular order, the suspects are..." Vivian began.

"Daisy." Bombette posed.

"Candy." Rosalina announced.

"Peach." Vivian gasped.

"Waluigi." Bombette danced weirdly.

"WENDAYYYY!" Vivian screamed and threw a pie at the Koopaling.

"Hammer Bro!" Bombette pretending to faint.

"Kamek." Rosalina announced.

"Kammy." Vivian said nervously.

"YOSHI YOSHI!" Bombette screamed.

"Donkey Kong." Rosalina said.

"Finally, Goombario!" Vivian gasped

Everyone on the list started arguing.

"EVRY1 SHT DA FCK UP!" Birdo screamed.

"Yh, I agre wiv da gndr cnfsd dnosr!" Kammy smiled.

"R u tkn de pss ot of my?" Birdo growled.

No ur bd grmr mst of sprd." Kammy replied, rolling her eyes.

"I DON'T WANT, LIKE, BIRDO DISEASE! BURN THE INFECTED!" Goombella screamed and grabbed Kammy, throwing her in the cooker and turning it up to full heat.(Heeey Yoshpa Kong :P)

"What are you doing?" Kamek asked.

"GETTING RID OF INFECTION!" Goombella screamed, taking Kammy out of the oven, throwing her badly burnt body into the bin.

"THANK YOU! She's finally gone!" Bowser Jr cheered and began dancing.

"Aww, no problem!" Goombella grinned.

"Add Goombella to the list." Bombette whispered to Vivian.

"Let's start the interviews!" Goombella chuckled nervously.

"Peach, you're first!" Vivian grinned.

* * *

"Please, take a seat." Rosalina smiled.

"Where am I taking it?" Peach asked, confused.

"Just sit down." Vivian rolled her eyes.

"I understand you and Waluigi have formed an interesting friendship." Vivian said.

"Um..yes..." Peach said "So?"

"Why are you suddenly friends after always nearly hating each?" Rosalina asked.

"Because we've both lost at least one person we cared about." Peach replied, looking down sadly.

"M'kay, so... where were you the night of Koops' and Koopa's murders?" Vivian asked.

"I was in bed watching Dancing Come Strictly." Peach said.

"WHO were you with?" Bombette asked, springing out from under the table.

"No one..." Peach said, darting her eyes to the left and right.

"AHA!" Bombette screamed, startling the other three "You are acting veeeery suspicious!"

"Shut up." Peach growled.

"I will ask you again. WHO WERE YOU WITH?" Bombette screamed and shone an unnaturally big and bright light in Peach's face.

"No one! I was in my room and then Donk..." Peach began but then put a hand infront of her mouth.

"AHA! You're changing your statement! And that's not a good thing." Bombette said.

"Would it help if you talked about it?" Rosalina asked in sympathy and Peach nodded.

"Well, at my birthday party last month, me and DK were alone and then one thing led to another..." Peach said.

"Oooh giiiirll..." Bombette said in a sassy way.

"Okay, you can go for now." Vivian smiled and Peach walked out.

"Candy! You're up!" Bombette screamed.

* * *

The door opened and Candy Kong limped in and sat down.

"Hello Candy." Vivian grinned.

"Hi." Candy replied.

"So... where were you the night of the first two killings?" Rosalina asked.

"Waiting at home for DK to get home from working late." Candy smiled simply and Rosalina and Vivian looked at each other.

"Um...so... do you have any experience with weapons?" Vivian inquired.

"No. Unless a peanut gun counts?" Candy shrugged.

"Okay well that's all." Rosalina smiled.

"Really?" Candy said, shocked.

"You seem like a good citizen, so we're gonna let you go." Bombette said, wearing a sheriff badge and hat.

"Okay..." Candy replied and walked out.

"Goombario!"

* * *

"So, how do you think is the killer?" Rosalina asked.

Goombario looked at Bombette and simply said "No comment."

"Hey, do you want some Pizza?" Bombette asked the Goomba boy, with a pizza box infront of her "It's pepperoni and jalapeno!"

"Ooh, yes please!" Goombario smiled.

"AHA! It's mine, you young whippersnapper!" Bombette screamed and then stuffed it in her face, humming the Mona's Pizza song.

"What did you hear when Tiny and Pauline were killed, as it did happen outside your room?" Vivian asked.

"All I heard were the noises of what sounding like people being pushed over." Goombario said.

"Where were you the night of Koops' death?" Vivian asked.

"He was with me, Diddy, Dixie and Daisy in the mall." Rosalina said.

"So if he has a alibi, why is he a suspect?" Bombette butted in.

"Because you wouldn't listen to me when I tried to explain!" Rosalina argued.

"Goombario, you are off the list and free to go." Vivian grinned and crossed Goombario's name out.

"Daisy and Goombella!"

* * *

"Why have I got to be interviewed with the killer?" Daisy groaned.

"Shut up stupid orange Peach clone!" Goombella yelled.

Suddenly, they heard a loud noise.

"What was that?" Rosalina asked.

"It's the noise of the Daisy fanboys and girls' annoyance towards Goombella for being mean to their idol. They hate it when people call Daisy Orange Peach, so their complaints are loud enough for us to hear." Bombette spoke.

"What's so special about the Peach wannabe who got kidnapped in Super Mario Land?" Goombella spat "Oh gosh, I just broke the fourth wall didn't I? Sorry. Just forgot it."

"Just sit down and shut up!" Vivian snapped, her hair messed up, her clothes tatted and she had bags under her eyes.

"What is wrong with you?" Rosalina rolled her eyes.

"I'M STRESSED! Bombette won't shut up, I'm stuck in this shithole, the ice caps are melting..." Vivian began but was interrupted.

"Can we like, get on with the like, interview!" Goombella yelled/cried/spat/groaned/shouted.

"M'kay. Why did you kill Kammy, Goombella?" Rosalina inquired.

"I was trying to get rid of infection, your royal majesty." Goombella curtsed.

"THERE WAS NO INFECTION! KAMMY WAS BEING SARCASTC!" Daisy yelled "Plus, you call the judge in court 'Your Honour'!"

"Ohh, sorry your honourable royal highness." Goombella curtsed again.

"So, Daisy." Vivian began, ignoring Goombella "Did you dislike anyone who has died?"

"Well..." Daisy began.

"Here we go. You might need an A3 sheet of paper to list everyone." Bombette giggled.

"Well, I dislike Jojora because of that article she did about me, Wario, Bowser, Tiny and Pauline." Daisy replied.

"Didn't you like Mr. Kool Aid when he visited?" Bombette asked.

"Huh? When did he visit?" Daisy asked alarmed.

"Too soon..." Bombette replied oddly and slowly ducked under the table.

"GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" A voice in the room next door yelled.

The six in the interviewing room went to see what the commotion was.

What they saw, however, scared them.

They saw a Bob-omb, tied to an alarm clock.

"Oh, my Tables, that's, like, really dangerous ya know!" Goombella gasped.

The alarm on the Bob-omb read 01:00 and it was ticking down with every moment.

"Oh my Chairs! Is that you Dave?" Bombette gasped.

"You know him?" Peach asked.

"Yeah, he's Dave-Omb, he's cool." Bombette replied.

"Oh, so THAT'S why he's counting down." Candy rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Candy, sweetie, sarcasm doesn't suit you." Bombette sighed, patting Candy on the shoulder.

"10 seconds!" Daisy yelled and ran for the door, but it started slowly closing. Making a decision, Daisy grabbed Bombette and swiftly threw her through the gap, before the door slammed shut.

"Has anyone noticed who cute Dave is?" Peach smiled and slowly walked towards Dave.

"Get away from it!" Candy yelled.

"B-but he's so cute!" Peach smiled warmly.

Dave blew up, exploding the whole room

"Oh no!" Peach cried.

"Oh no!" DK screamed.

"Oh no!" Goombella gasped.

"Oh YEAH!" Mr Kool Aid guy yelled, bursting through the door "Oh fuck!" He yelled as the explosion hit him and he burst into little bits of shattered glass.

Then, the room was dark and silent, as if death had swept into the room.

* * *

_Alive: Bombette, ?_

_Dead: Koops, Koopa, Luigi, Parakarry, Wario, Flurrie, Jojora, Sushie, Diddy, Mario, Toad, Pauline, Tiny, Bowser and Kammy._

* * *

So, that was eventful... :D

Maybe the interviews have given clues, maybe they haven't.

So, here are some questions: Who do you think is the killer? Who do you want to die next?


	8. Chapter 8

**Response to reviews.**

**Yoshpa- Less than three people. :P**

**A Rebel Spy- Someone got the clue then. xD Let's just say, someone you suspect is not a suspect anymore. **

* * *

_Alive: Bombette, ?_

_Dead: Koops, Koopa, Luigi, Parakarry, Wario, Flurrie, Jojora, Sushie, Diddy, Mario, Toad, Pauline, Tiny, Bowser and Kammy._

* * *

He arrived into the Living Room, looking through the photos on the shelf. He couldn't believe he had finally caught his daughter's killer or, who he suspected it to be. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs until the owner of a shadow of a woman in a long dress appeared.

He looked up to the woman and said angrily "Tell me EXACTLY what happend that night."

Then, the show's theme tune played.

"Wow, THAT was dramatic." Bombette laughed from the safety of her room. "OH MY TABLES! The explosion!" She gasped and ran down the stairs.

* * *

"HELLOOOOOOOO?" Bombette screamed through the dark dust in the air.

"Please, quieten down." A voice groaned.

"GAHHH, who are you?" Bombette screamed.

"Rosalina." Rosalina mumbled.

"Oh, I'm glad you're okay." Bobette smiled.

"Yeah, well there are still others to find." Rosalina called out. She eventually found Bombette through all the dust in the air.

"Bombette?" Another voice called out.

"AHHH! Z-ZOMBIE!" Bombette screamed as a green figure walked towards her, followed by another.

"That's obviously Yoshi and Daisy, carrying Peach's body." Rosalina spat and then gasped "Is-is she...?"

"Yes." Daisy sobbed.

"We're going to take the body out of here and put it upstairs, out of the way." Yoshi sighed and took the body away.

"Well, THAT was dramatic." Bombette said.

"Wat hve I msed?" Birdo asked.

"Peach is dead." Rosalina replied "...And could you please speak proper English?"

"No, u jst jely btch." Birdo spat "I sw Gombela and Bwsr Jr. ovr thr."

The three rushed over to their aid.

* * *

Yoshi and Daisy carried the the body upstairs.

"How are we going to tell everyone else?" Yoshi asked.

"I don't know..." Daisy spoke quietly.

"I wish I'd listened to Birdo. She told me not to come and now I've dragged her into a death party." Yoshi sighed.

"Birdo has common sense?" Daisy gasped "I really have underestimated her."

Then, Daisy saw a figure in the shadows which ran away swiftly.

"Yoshi!" Daisy yelled.

"Wha?" Yoshi asked.

"I think I just saw the killer!"

* * *

Sorry this took so long and is so short, but I've had a tough couple of weeks.

In the next chapter, a body is found in the chaos.

That's all for now, bye!


	9. Survivors

**I'm back with another chapter! Sorry I've over two months, I've got two stories to write on my own plus one on hiatus, so you're going to have to bear with me. **

**I also wasn't writing because I used to spend lots of time on the forums and because of something that happened, I wasn't in the mood to write. I'm going to start writing again to finish these stories so I can start some fun ones. :D**

**Response to Reviews**

**C. Mechayoshi- Thank you! This is a longer chapter, so hopefully this will be a bit better then the crappy short one.**

**A Rebel Spy- Thank you for reviewing. :D You can wonder no longer. :P**

* * *

_Confirmed Alive: Daisy, Rosalina, Yoshi, Birdo and Bombette_

_Dead: Koops, Koopa, Luigi, Parakarry, Wario, Flurrie, Jojora, Sushie, Diddy, Mario, Toad, Pauline, Tiny, Bowser, Kammy and Peach._

_Missing: Waluigi, Bowser Jr, Wendy, Hammer Bro, Goombella, Goombario, Vivian, Toadette, Kamek, Donkey Kong, Dixie and Candy._

* * *

Rosalina, Bombette and Birdo had found Goombella, Bowser Jr, Kamek, Dixie, Vivian and Wendy.

"...and the I said, GUURL you stoopid." Wendy finished.

"Why are you trying to be popular?" Kamek spat.

"Because all I am is treated with abuse! I want you all to be my friends but you all treat me like a freak!" Wendy yelled in reply.

"Wow, I'm sorry... I just never get the chance to get to know you better." Dixie frowned.

"I guess we can give you a chance..." Rosalina grinned.

"But... she doesn't deserve it!" A voice cried and then swung in on a Wrecking Ball. It was Hammer Bro.

"Oh my Lawd. I hoped you were in the rubble, dead." Wendy spat.

"How ruuuude." Hammer Bro spat and punched her in the face.

"Can you guys not argue for five minutes?" Yoshi came in, comforting Daisy.

"What happened?" Rosalina asked and sat Daisy down on a chair in the dining room.

"After we put Peach's body safely away, w-we saw the killer." Daisy muttered.

Everyone gave a surprised look. Most of them didn't know about Peach so they were quite shocked.

"Wait a minute!" Wendy cried and sniffed the air "I smell burnt Goomba cooked to a crisp!"

"How do you know what burnt Goomba smells like?" Yoshi asked weirded out.

"Daddy burns a lot of servants." Wendy replied "Well, he did..."

Everyone searched the room for the source of the smell.

"OHMIGOSH! THAT IS, LIKE, TOOOOTALLY GROOSSS!" Goombella screamed from behind the dining table.

"I'm sure it's not THAT bad." Yoshi rolled his eyes and checked behind the table "OHMIGOSH!"

He ran and hid behind Goombella.

"What's so bad?" Kamek spat and walked slowly behind the table.

"OHMIGOSH! EURGH!" Kamek screamed and followed Goombella and Yoshi as they ran out of the room.

"Is there some kind of Goombella parade going on I didn't know about?" Bombette spat/asked and looked behind the table.

"OHMIGOSH! THAT IS HORRIBLE!" Bombette cried and followed the others and hid with them behind the door.

"What is it it?" Daisy groaned.

"It-it's Goombario's burnt body!" Goombella screamed.

"Mmm-hmm. That's just gross, honeyy!" Wendy frowned.

"I HAVEN'T SPOKE YET." Vivian yelled out randomly and everyone stared at her.

"Well, I suggest we find the others and try to get THAT image out of our head." Rosalina spoke and everyone agreed.

The group of twelve left the dining room and ran into Donkey Kong immediately.

"What's going on? Where's Candy?" He asked, looking around the group.

"We don't know, we are just going to find her and the others." Bowser Jr explained.

"Don't worry, she's a survivor!" Goombella winked.

* * *

The group had searched most of the first floor and had found no sign of anyone else.

"Where should we check now?" Bowser Jr asked.

"We haven't checked down here yet." Yoshi shrugged and pointed down a dark corridor.

"Well, let's go down there then!" Vivian smiled.

They walked down the dark corridor, rubble piled up everywhere.

"H-help me!" A voice cried out from beneath a piece of rubble.

"I'll help you!" Goombella cried and lifted up the rubble, to reveal Candy.

"Are you okay?" Donkey Kong asked, picking her up.

"I like this bit of rubble, I'm going to call him... Dave II." Bombette smiled and hugged the piece of rubble.

"Y-yeah. I-I think Toadette is over there, unconscious." Candy explained, pointing to another pile of rubble.

Goombella went to help the Toad girl out but the rubble that covered Toadette was too heavy for her to lift.

"Let me help." Yoshi smiled and kicked the pile to a pulp. He picked Toadette up and put her on his back. "I think we need to have a rest. Let's go to the kitchen."

* * *

"Put Toadette down there." Rosalina pointed to the counter "Right, who's missing?"

"Let's see..." Hammer Bro looked around "AUNT BABE AND JEAN SLATER!"

"Wr bein srius u stupd imbocel.." Birdo spat.

"I think it's just Waluigi." Vivian announced.

"I hope he's still alive, unless he's the killer of course." Dixie spoke "Ooh bananas!"

"THEY'RE MINE!" Donkey Kong screamed and stole the bananas, stuffing all but one into his mouth.

"HOOOTTTT!" He screamed and ran around the room, his mouth literally on fire. He jumped out of the window.

Everyone looked at each other and Bombette simply said "The author obviously isn't very creative with deaths."

* * *

_Alive: Daisy, Rosalina, Yoshi, Birdo, Bowser Jr, Wendy, Hammer Bro, Goombella, Vivian, Bombette, Toadette, Kamek, Dixie and Candy._

_Missing: Waluigi_

_Dead: Koops, Koopa, Luigi, Parakarry, Wario, Flurrie, Jojora, Sushie, Diddy, Mario, Toad, Pauline, Tiny, Bowser, Kammy, Peach and Donkey Kong._

* * *

**Finally I've finished a new chapter! :D **

**I'll try to update more often as a chapter that took two months just because I was lazy probably isn't good enough.**

**In the next chapter, Waluigi's fate will be revealed.**

**Some questions!**

**1\. Do you think Waluigi is dead or alive?**

**2\. Should Rosalina make Birdo speak normally again?**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone. There's an important poll on my profile and I want people's opinions on it. The reason it's suddenly there is because I don't want to continue with Mario Superstars but I don't want to leave everyone disappointed. I do have others planned if it doesn't continue.

* * *

_Alive: Daisy, Rosalina, Yoshi, Birdo, Bowser Jr, Wendy, Hammer Bro, Goombella, Vivian, Bombette, Toadette, Kamek, Dixie and Candy._

_?: Waluigi_

_Dead: Koops, Koopa, Luigi, Parakarry, Wario, Flurrie, Jojora, Sushie, Diddy, Mario, Toad, Pauline, Tiny, Bowser, Kammy, Peach and Donkey Kong._

* * *

"What the hell even happened?" Candy sobbed.

"I don't know. All I know is that after he ate all of those bananas, he started screaming and went for a flying lesson out of the window." Vivian said.

"Here's one he dropped!" Toadette pointed.

She picked it up and peeled the banana.

"What are those, like, red things?" Goombella asked.

"They appear to be Ghost Chilies, one of the hottest chillies in the world." Rosalina answered "Did DK not like spicy food?"

"I once made Ghost Chilli Bananas. I liked them but, Donkey Kong didn't." Candy cried. Everyone gave a disgusted look.

"Seems like the killer knew what they were doing." Yoshi deduced.

"I'm really worried about Waluigi." Bowser Jr. frowned "We should go find him."

"Lets go then." Toadette nodded and everyone made their way out.

As soon as they left, a familiar ugly face appeared.

"Where are you going?" Waluigi asked.

"We wre gon 2 lok 4 u, u lnky pice ov pis." Birdo spat.

"Well, I'm here. So where are we going now?" Waluigi inquired.

The group decided to go upstairs to their rooms. It had been a very long day.

* * *

The corridor they were walking down had a railing which overlooked the entrance hall to the prison they were being kept in.

As they walked, Candy accidentally pushed into Birdo, who was next to her, and then she pushed into Wendy.

"Don't touch me biotch!" Wendy cried and shoved Birdo, who then shoved into Candy who then fell into Daisy.

Daisy flipped over the rail, grabbing hold of it as she fell.

"HELPPP!" Daisy screamed. Everyone turned around to see what was going on.

"Hold on!" Bombette cried, grabbing Rosalina's wand and trying to use it. However, it snapped.

"You idiot!" Rosalina shouted.

"Lt m hlp." Birdo spoke calmly and walked to the railing.

She tried to grab Daisy's hand but instead knocked it off, leaving only one hand on the railing.

"I-I'm slipping!" Daisy cried in that totally cliché way.

"I've got you!" Vivian yelled, extending her arms and lifted Daisy up.

As everyone barged in to help, someone saw their chance and purposely crashed in to everyone. Everyone crashed into Vivian and the Shadow Siren let Daisy go.

Daisy crashed to the ground and the contents of her bag spilled out all over the floor.

"Daisy!" Rosalina cried and tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at her friend's dead body.

"It's all Wendy, Birdo and Candy's fault! One of them must be the killer!" Kamek spoke.

"WHAT?" All three of them yelled.

"It's obviously Bombette! She broke Rosalina's wand so she couldn't do anything to save Daisy!" Wendy screeched.

"I always knew there was something off about her! My father used to say, if it grunts like a pig, and walks like a pig... it's probably your mother." Goombella shrugged. Everyone laughed but then Wendy, Birdo, Candy and Bombette started an argument with everyone else.

"Vivian." Rosalina whispered to the purple thing "I need you to come with me to Parakarry's room."

"Why?" Vivian asked.

"I'll explain on the way." Rosalina responded and they walked off.

* * *

Rosalina and Vivian had arrived in Room 13. Rosalina had explained why they were going and Vivian was keen to help.

"Here we are." Vivian spoke, opening the door.

Rosalina immediately walked over to the painting that the killer had smashed into, not that anyone else knew.

"Aha!" The cosmic princess yelled, taking something off the painting "Parakarry didn't wear these so I'm thinking the killer accidentally left a little something extra to the picture."

"ORRR Parakarry liked making paintings look pretty." Vivian shrugged.

Rosalina shrugged and put the potential clue in an evidence bag.

"Now where?" Vivian asked.

"To Daisy's body, I guess." Rosalina answered.

* * *

Everyone else had gone to bed, so the castle was eerily quiet. As the two walked down the stairs, they noticed something wasn't quite right.

"Where is Daisy's body?" Vivian cried.

"It seems either someone moved it...or Daisy is still alive." Rosalina replied "Now, we must look for any clues. If I remember correctly, Daisy's bag spilled out everywhere after she fell. Maybe something from her bag will help us solve this."

When they arrived in the hall, they split up.

Vivian came across a receipt and in big red letters, a threatening note was written on it addressed to Daisy.

"Hey, Rosey?" Vivian spoke, trying to get the Space Princess' attention but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, you won't be seeing her for a long time!" A voice came from behind her and as she turned around, she was smacked over the head with a baseball bat, rendering her unconscious. The note flew from her hand as she fell.

Vivian's lifeless body was then picked up and the killer carried her up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Yoshi asked.

"Keep your nose out." The mysterious killer spat and headbutted him hard.

Yoshi also fell unconscious. The killer carried him in a Fireman's Carry and dragged Vivian to the attic and shut the hatch behind them...

* * *

"Vivian?" Rosalina whispered "She must have gone to bed."

Rosalina shrugged and as she walked to the stairs, she noticed the note, picked it up and read it.

Rosalina gazed at the note as she ascended the stairs. _Someone was threatening Daisy! I bet it was the killer. I'll compare the handwriting on the note to the handwriting on the invitations._

As Rosalina went into her room, deep in thought, the killer quickly sprinted from the attic to their room.

* * *

_Alive: Rosalina, Yoshi, Birdo, Waluigi, Bowser Jr, Wendy, Hammer Bro, Goombella, Vivian, Bombette, Toadette, Kamek, Dixie and Candy._

_Dead: Koops, Koopa, Luigi, Parakarry, Wario, Flurrie, Jojora, Sushie, Diddy, Mario, Toad, Pauline, Tiny, Bowser, Kammy, Peach, Donkey Kong and Daisy._

* * *

Finally, a new chapter! I really haven't been motivated and I kept putting it off but now I've finally done it! :D

Question: What do you has/will happen(ed) to Vivian and Yoshi?

So...bye and remember to vote in the poll!


	11. Flagpoles Are Your Worst Enemies

_Alive: Rosalina, Yoshi, Birdo, Waluigi, Bowser Jr, Wendy, Hammer Bro, Goombella, Vivian, Bombette, Toadette, Kamek, Dixie and Candy._

_Dead: Koops, Koopa, Luigi, Parakarry, Wario, Flurrie, Jojora, Sushie, Diddy, Mario, Toad, Pauline, Tiny, Bowser, Kammy, Peach, Donkey Kong and Daisy._

* * *

Morning eventually came and most of the group were in the hallway outside of the rooms.

"What's going on?" Candy asked, tiredly rubbing her eyes as she opened her bedroom door.

"There's a noise that sounds like banging coming from up there." Rosalina explained, pointing up.

"It's probably the house creaking, it has been through an explosion." Waluigi shrugged.

"You're probably right Waluigi. Now, who wants breakfast?" Candy asked.

"I'll be down in a minute, I need a shower." Rosalina said and headed to her room.

"Ooh! Can I join you?" Hammer Bro asked, following her.

"In your dreams, pervert." Rosalina spat and shoved Hammer Bro away. She walked into her room and magically locked the door behind her.

"Wit wers Yoshi?" Birdo asked but no one listened.

"BREAKFAST!" Bombette yelled and led everyone downstairs.

* * *

After a few minutes, they came across a canteen room. Toadette, Goombella and Waluigi were cooking in the nearby kitchen.

Bowser Jr, Kamek, Candy, Bombette, Dixie and Hammer Bro were all sat together. Birdo joined them.

"I miss Kammy. She was my bae." Hammer Bro sobbed and used Dixie's ponytail as a tissue.

"Oi!" Dixie shrieked.

"Anyway, who do you guys think it is?" Candy asked quietly.

"Personally, I think it is Yoshi. There's something... odd about him." Kamek spoke.

"I think it's Rosalina. She seems like the person no one would suspect." Candy said.

"Goombella. She killed Kammy and she's going to stab us WITH HER UDDERS!" Hammer Bro cried and hid under the table.

"I'll be back. I just need to pop to the toilet." Candy stood up and left the room.

"Wit, whre's Yshi?" Birdo asked but again, no one listened.

"Has breakfast been served yet?" Rosalina asked, walking into the room and sitting on Dixie's table.

"Not yet." Dixie replied "I see you weren't murdered."

"Um...no. Why?" Rosalina asked, slightly worried.

"Well, wouldn't it be the perfect time to murder someone?" Dixie spoke "Or are you so special you don't get killed?"

"Shut up Dixie!" Bowser Jr shouted.

"What's going on?" Wendy asked from a nearby table.

"Shut up WENDY." Bombette yelled at the ugly Koopaling, who broke down in tears.

"Yeah! Stay out of this WENDY O. UGLY!" Bowser Jr shrieked at his sister as Candy limped in and sat down, confused.

"I just noticed." Rosalina spoke "You've changed your hairstyle, Candy."

"Yeah. I did it a few days ago." Candy said. She had a fringe covering her left eye "I have to keep up with fashion! I realized a few minutes ago, right now I should be at Madame Flurrie's Drama class."

"Hmm... I would be at home with the Lumas." Rosalina replied but appeared to be deep in thought.

Suddenly Toadette, Waluigi and Goombella came in pushing trollies with different things on. One tray had eggs, bacon, toast, butter and jam, another had different cereals and milk. Goombella was pushing the trolley with drinks on.

"Would you like anything from WAAALUIGI's tray?" Waluigi asked Rosalina as he took a tray from the trolley.

"Well, as long as that's not a euphemism..." Rosalina began "I'll have two bits of toast, two bits of bacon and a sachet of butter. I'll have a nice bacon sarnie."

Waluigi handed her what she wanted "Goombella will be around with drinks. Come again!"

After everyone had been served, they all talked about different subjects. It was quite pleasant.

"Wait." Rosalina began, looking around "Where's Yoshi and Vivian?"

"Thts wut Iv bin askn al mrnin!" Birdo yelled.

"Shush. We have no time for your random chattering!" Rosalina replied and pushed Birdo to the floor "The last time I saw Vivian was when we were searching for something. I couldn't see her so I thought she'd gone to bed and I went to my room."

"I'll go look in Yoshi's room and then search the rest of the 4th floor." Bowser Jr walked off.

"I'll look in Vivian's room and help you." Rosalina nodded.

"I'll search the ground floor." Bombette spoke "You guys can finish your breakfast and then join us."

Bombette then walked away.

"Ths iz dlicius!" Birdo smiled.

"We do try our best!" Toadette beamed.

"It's reall-" Dixie began but then gasped "Oh my Grambi! Birdo you-

"Whts hppnin?" Birdo cried, looking down at herself "HLP!"

Birdo's stomach began to puff up like a balloon, everyone was looking at her with wide eyes.

"Someone, like, get a pin or, like, something!" Goombella screamed.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! SOMEONE PLEASEEE!" Birdo shrieked.

"OH MY GRAMBI! HER GRAMMAR SKILLS ARE GOOD FOR ONCE!" Dixie cried and fainted.

As Birdo grew bigger, she floated upwards.

"OH MY GRAMBI! I'VE GOT CANKLES!" Birdo cried, looking down.

Candy backed into a corner and hid, crying.

"I'll save you so you can see Yoshi again." Waluigi said and tried to grab her but it was no use. She was too high up.

"Tell Yoshi I've always loved h-" Birdo began but then exploded. Blood, guts and gore flew everywhere and all over everyone.

"Eww! I've got Birdo on me!" Candy cried and ran from the room.

"EWWW! PEASANT JUICES!" Wendy screamed and followed her.

"Eh. I've been through worst." Kamek shrugged and slowly left.

"I best get Dixie out of here." Waluigi said and lifted Dixie up, carrying her from the room.

Everyone left, apart from one person.

"I have never been so aroused in all my life." Hammer Bro said and fell on the floor to make a Birdo's Insides Angel.

* * *

Rosalina opened the door to Vivian's room and entered. The curtains were open and the bed was neatly made.

"Vivian?" Rosalina asked, looking around. She looked in Vivian's bathroom and there was no sign of the Shadow Siren.

She sadly walked out of the room, hoping Vivian was okay.

* * *

In the attic, Vivian and Yoshi, who were chained to the wall, were making lots of noise to get someone's attention but they had failed so far.

"Shh! Someone's coming." Vivian whispered.

"Hello slaves." The voice said smugly.

"W-what do you want with us?" Yoshi asked.

"Well you both came across me while I was stalking my halls late at night and I knew you'd both open your massive gobs, so I did what I had to do to make sure my secret remained... secret." The killer replied.

"Let me go! Birdo needs me." Yoshi cried.

"I'm afraid she doesn't." The mysterious figure chuckled slightly "Show them, Kamella."

The Magikoopa appeared out of no where and casting a spell, broadcasted Birdo's gruesome death in their minds.

"Oh my..." Vivian gasped "She didn't deserve this. None of us did."

"Yes you do. Kamella, watch them." They spat and left the attic, deciding who the next victim would be.

* * *

"Poor Birdo." Kamek frowned in his room, picking out some clean robes.

"You're forgetting about poor Daisy, Donkey Kong, Kammy, Bowser and so on." Someone walked in "How about poor Kamek?"

"But I'm not de-" Kamek began but then stepped away from the figure.

"Finally! Who I was meant to kill all along!" They smirked, edging closer.

"Me?" Kamek gasped "Why?"

"Stupid Tiny killed Koops instead of you. You were supposed to be my first victim." The mysterious person explained "If I kill you, I'll get your magic. Now, we've done enough talking."

The killer pushed him and he fell out of the window.

"YOU REALLY BELIEVE THAT, you stupid biiiiii-" Kamek yelled as he fell. He was impaled on a Flagpole outside and as his dead body slid down, the pole became stained with blood.

The killer exited the room and locked the door behind them.

* * *

Toadette was walking through the corridor, horrified at Birdo's cruel demise. She needed to clear her head and alone, walked to her room.

Until Rosalina found her and quietly said "We need to talk."

* * *

_Alive: Rosalina, Yoshi, Waluigi, Bowser Jr, Wendy, Hammer Bro, Goombella, Vivian, Bombette, Toadette, Dixie and Candy._

_Dead: Koops, Koopa, Luigi, Parakarry, Wario, Flurrie, Jojora, Sushie, Diddy, Mario, Toad, Pauline, Tiny, Bowser, Kammy, Peach, Donkey Kong, Daisy, Birdo and Kamek._

* * *

As we get closer to the end, more truths and secrets will be revealed.

I'm really annoyed because as soon as I closed the poll, I got inspired for chapters of Mario Superstars 2. So I've decided, I will try writing a new chapter and if I still feel like it isn't going anywhere, I'll try turning it into more of a story-based fic that doesn't include readers voting.

Remember to Review, bye!


	12. Chapter 12

_Alive: Rosalina, Yoshi, Waluigi, Bowser Jr, Wendy, Hammer Bro, Goombella, Vivian, Bombette, Toadette, Dixie and Candy._

_Dead: Koops, Koopa, Luigi, Parakarry, Wario, Flurrie, Jojora, Sushie, Diddy, Mario, Toad, Pauline, Tiny, Bowser, Kammy, Peach, Donkey Kong, __Daisy, Birdo and Kamek._

* * *

Toadette looked at Rosalina, slightly worried.

"Birdo is dead by the way." Toadette spoke.

"Goodness." Rosalina gasped "I need to talk to you about Toad."

"What about him?" Toadette asked.

"I want to know why he died and you didn't." Rosalina spoke sternly but calmly.

"Fine." Toadette said and led Rosalina into the Living Room to sit down.

"Here's how it happened..."

* * *

FLASHBACK

Toad and Toadette were in the Living Room, playing Scrabble.

"For the billionth time, 'Toadette' is not allowed!" Toad yelled, flipping through the dictionary.

"Then why is YOUR name allowed?!" Toadette shouted back.

"Because it refers to the animal, not me!" Toad explained.

"Ugh this game is no fun. I'll see what else they have." Toadette said, heading into the walk-in cupboard.

"You are such a sore loser." Toad muttered, following her into the cupboard and shutting the door.

As they looked through the cupboard, two people walked in, both had their hoods up.

"I'm telling you, Tiny. Everyone here deserves to be killed." The first person whispered.

"It just doesn't feel right." Tiny frowned.

"You better not chicken out on our plan or else I'll kill you too." The other person threatened.

Suddenly, a noise came from the cupboard.

"Hmph. We seem to have an eavesdropper." One of the hooded people spoke "REVEAL YOURSELF!"

The cupboard door slowly opened and a Toad walked out.

"Toad.." Tiny cried quietly.

"Well for such a small creature, you've given us big problems." The person frowned "Now, I only have one option."

The mysterious person smacked him over the head with a vase and it shattered. They then jammed a sharp piece into his stomach.

"Slave, clean up the mess, hide his body and meet me in the attic for our next part of the plan." The person whispered and walked off.

Tiny sobbed to herself quietly, wanting this nightmare to be over.

"T-Tiny." Toad quietly spoke.

"Ssh! Don't try talking." She cried and opened the cupboard door, revealing Toadette.

"Tiny!?" Toadette cried. She looked down at Toad "How could you?"

"I'm being forced to do this!" Tiny cried "He's still alive. Please don't tell anyone, I'm going to kill the murderer tonight and this will all be over."

Tiny ran away, trying to hide her tears.

"Toad..." Toadette cried.

"I'm going to be okay. W-we need to play dead in case they come back." Toad said.

"Oh Toad, I thought I was going to lose you!" Toadette cried, hugging him.

"Ssh. Play dead." Toad said. As soon as Toadette had shut her eyes, he let a single tear flow down his cheek.

He knew he'd never make it, the wound was too deep. He found the sharp piece of vase near him, put it against his neck and quickly slit his throat.

* * *

Toadette's cheeks were wet from the tears.

"Do you know who the other person was?" Rosalina asked.

"No. Their voice was only faint." Toadette explained.

"Okay." Rosalina nodded and stood up "I'm sorry by the way."

"It isn't your fault." Toadette muttered in response.

Rosalina frowned and left the room.

* * *

Wendy was in the shower, cleaning Birdo's gunk off herself.

"Eww I smell like peasant." Wendy cried, scrubbing extra hard.

Someone sneaked into her room and looked around, smirking. They went into her bathroom and had another look around, until they found what they wanted.

* * *

Waluigi, carried Dixie into her room and lay her down on the bed.

"I'm going to need therapy..." Waluigi frowned, sitting down.

"No...leave me alone...lanky piece of piss..." Dixie mumbled in her sleep.

"Dixie! Wake up!" Waluigi screeched, shaking her.

"Eh wot!?" Dixie suddenly sat up.

"You were having a dream." Waluigi explained "Well, I'd better go look for the others."

"No! Please don't go." Dixie cried "I'm scared."

"Okay I suppose I can stay." Waluigi shrugged, sitting down on her bed and turning the TV on.

* * *

The mysterious person was still in Wendy's bathroom, waiting for the perfect moment.

"Oh god, there's gore in my imaginary hair!" Wendy shrieked.

The mysterious figure walked slowly to the shower door and opened it, yelling "RAWWWRRR!"

"OH MY GRAMBI!" Wendy shrieked, running away from the bathroom and out the door. She ran into the corridor and then straight into a door.

"Stupid Wendy." The hooded person laughed "You can come out now!"

Goombella, Bombette, Candy and Hammer Bro, who was holding a camera, appeared, laughing.

"Oh my Grambi. We got you good!" Bowser Jr laughed, putting his hood down.

"You BASTARD!" Wendy screamed, lunging at Bowser Jr.

"Me? A BASTARD?!" Bowser Jr cried.

"Well, technically you're not." Goombella shrugged.

"TECHNICALLY?" Bowser Jr cried and ran away.

"I'll go look for him." Candy said, following him.

"I'm going to go upload this to Youtube." Hammer Bro chuckled, sprinting away.

* * *

"How long have we been here?" Vivian asked Yoshi.

"According to my imagination, a couple of chapters." Yoshi replied.

"Oh goodness." Vivian sighed and then whispered "Do you know who the hooded person is?"

"I have a few suspicions." Yoshi nodded.

"Don't talk about me as if I'm not in the room." The hooded figure suddenly appeared.

"Hello, master." Kamella bowed.

"Shush peasant, I have thinking to do." The person replied.

"Like who your next victim is?" Yoshi angrily spoke.

"It's like you can read minds." They rolled their eyes "I'll be back soon."

"Missing you already." Vivian muttered.

* * *

"What shall the, like, title of the, like, video be?" Goombella asked, sitting in front of a laptop.

"It's up to you." Hammer Bro shrugged, polishing his hammer.

"Hey, can I join you?" A voice spoke, walking into the room.

"Oh hey! Sure you can, come, like, sit on the bed." Goombella said, indicating to a spot behind herself and Hammer Bro.

The person smiled and sat down.

"We are just, like, thinking of the title for the, like, Wendy video." Goombella spoke.

"That's nice." The person rolled their eyes. Their eyes then found a hammer that Hammer Bro had left on the bedside table. They grabbed it and held the hammer over Hammer Bro's head.

In a swift movement, the Hammer was brought down on Hammer Bro's head and he fell dead on the floor.

"OMGEE! You're the murderer!" Goombella screamed, not getting up.

"No shit Sherlock." The person chuckled "By the way, this is when you run around screaming."

"Okay. Wish me, like, luck." Goombella smiled, putting the laptop down gently and stood up "AHHH!"

Goombella ran around the room, tipping things in the way of the killer but the killer could easily dodge.

"I'm tired of your inconvenience." They mysterious killer spat and threw the hammer through the air. It hit the Goomba girl in the head and she fell on the floor.

Deciding not to take any risks, the killer picked the Goomba up and took her away.

"Soon, my plans will come to an end." The killer laughed evilly and then snorted loudly.

* * *

_Alive: Rosalina, Yoshi, Waluigi, Bowser Jr, Wendy, Hammer Bro, Goombella?, Vivian, Bombette, Toadette, Dixie and Candy._

_Dead: Koops, Koopa, Luigi, Parakarry, Wario, Flurrie, Jojora, Sushie, Diddy, Mario, Toad, Pauline, Tiny, Bowser, Kammy, Peach, Donkey Kong, Daisy, Birdo, Kamek and Hammer Bro._


	13. The One Where Rosalina Knows

_Alive: Rosalina, Yoshi, Waluigi, Bowser Jr, Wendy, Goombella?, Vivian, Bombette, Toadette, Dixie and Candy._

_Dead: Koops, Koopa, Luigi, Parakarry, Wario, Flurrie, Jojora, Sushie, Diddy, Mario, Toad, Pauline, Tiny, Bowser, Kammy, Peach, Donkey Kong, Daisy, Birdo, Kamek and Hammer Bro._

* * *

Rosalina was in her room, looking at the evidence she had found. The evidence was there but something was missing, however she couldn't put her finger on it.

"It can't be them." She spoke to herself, crossing out a few names on the list. Next to someone else's, she drew an arrow and neatly wrote 'lying to cover tracks?'.

There was a knock at the door and Rosalina got up to answer it.

"Ah, Toadette. " Rosalina smiled.

"Wendy has found Hammer Bro dead." Toadette replied, urgency in her voice.

Rosalina immediately shut the door behind her and followed Toadette.

* * *

Rosalina and Toadette rushed into the room. They saw Hammer Bro's body on the floor and a pool of blood staining the carpet.

"Looks like he was hit over the head." Rosalina spoke, observing the body and then looked around "...And that's the weapon." She pointed at the hammer on the floor.

"I only came in here to tell him and Goombella not to put a video of me online." Wendy sobbed quietly. Rosalina actually felt bad for the Koopaling.

"Sounds like a motive to me." Toadette said.

"Shut up Toadette!" Rosalina spat "Wait, you said something about Goombella?"

"Yeah, she went off with Hammer Bro to put the video online." Wendy explained.

"So where is she know?" Toadette asked "We might have found ourselves the killer."

"No, it couldn't have been her." Rosalina spoke "She probably ran away scared. Toadette, go search for her."

Toadette grumbled and walked away.

"Did you see anything before you found the body?" Rosalina asked, carefully picking the hammer up.

"Not that I can think of. I did hear some footsteps going around the corner, towards the bathroom at the end of the hallway." Wendy spoke.

"Okay." Rosalina nodded "I've narrowed it down, I know that Bowser Jr is innocent and although I don't know for certain, I believe you are too. I'll walk with you until we find Bowser Jr and when we do, I want you to stay with him because safety in numbers and stuff."

Wendy nodded and the two left the room, leaving Hammer Bro's body lying peacefully on the ground.

Immediately after leaving the room, they saw Bowser Jr coming upstairs with a plateful of pancakes.

"Hey, Junior!" Wendy called out.

"Oh. Hi Wendy." Junior muttered.

"Listen, I need you and Wendy to hide out somewhere. I can't explain right now." Rosalina spoke.

"We'll hide out in my room." Bowser Jr spoke.

"Okay. Don't open the door to anyone, unless you hear my voice." Rosalina said.

"Understood." Wendy nodded and the two Koopalings went off to Bowser Jr's room.

Rosalina turned away and walked to the hallway where Wendy had heard the noise.

* * *

The two Koopas walked into Room 3, which was Bowser Jr's room.

Wendy looked around the room and saw some of Bowser's things on the floor.

"Hey Junior?" Wendy spoke.

"Yeah?" Bowser Jr asked, turning to look at his sister.

"Do...you ever think about Dad?" Wendy asked, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"All the time." Bowser Jr replied "The only way I stop myself from breaking down is thinking I'm doing him proud."

Wendy nodded and hugged her brother.

"Now, go to the bathroom and fix your makeup." Bowser Jr winked and Wendy headed to Bowser Jr's bathroom.

Bowser Jr went underneath his bed and found a picture of him and Bowser together, when Bowser was alive. Before the nightmare had claimed his life.

"I'll do you proud, Dad. I'll figure out who did this." He spoke quietly, a single tear ran down his cheek.

A sudden knock at the door surprised him. He didn't hear Rosalina's voice so he kept quiet.

"I know you're in there, the cameras don't lie!" A voice yelled, referring to secret security cameras he/she had put up.

The young Koopa hid behind the bed.

"I'M COMING IN!" The voice yelled and kicked the door down. Bowser Jr's heart skipped a beat as he heard footsteps coming near him "Now, that wasn't a good hiding place. was it?"

The owner of the voice was wearing a mask like a doctor did when performing surgery and a grey hoody with the hood up. They stood in front of Bowser Jr and had an injection needle in their gloved hand.

"Leave me alone!" Bowser Jr yelled and kicked their shin.

"Oww! You'll pay for that!" The killer yelled and started kicking and punching Bowser Jr.

"Leave my brother alone!" Wendy yelled and tackled the masked killer "Go Junior!"

"I can't leave you Wendy!" Junior cried.

"I'll be fine, just go!" Wendy yelled as her and the kiler were rolling on the floor punching and slapping each other.

"Bye Wendy. I..love you." Bowser Jr spoke and then ran away. Wendy was touched by this. No one had ever told her they loved her.

The killer ended up beating Wendy and knelt beside her, picking up the deadly injection of potassium chloride. Wendy took the mask off and instantly recognized the killer.

"You." Wendy gasped "Before you kill me, I need to make an important call."

"Fine." The killer instantly pulled their mask up and handed Wendy their mobile "Make it quick."

Wendy dialed the number and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello, Mushroom Insurance? I need to renew my life insurance." Wendy spoke "No, I can't hold!"

"That is so annoying when they do that!" The killer spat angrily.

"I know right!" Wendy agreed "Well, you can kill me now."

"M'kay. Bye!" The killer smiled and swiftly stuck the needle into Wendy's arm. Wendy felt her life slip away as her eyes closed.

* * *

Goombella's head was pounding. She opened her eyes, but everthing was blurry.

"Goombella!" A voice cried. The Goomba recognized this voice but she didn't know who it belonged to.

"GOOMBELLA!" The voice replied.

"V-Vivian? Everyone, like, thought you were, like, dead!" Goombella spoke.

"Hey, I'm here too!" Yoshi pouted.

"Can you stop with the whole reunion party?" The killer spat, sitting down and putting their head in their hands.

"What's wrong?" Kamella asked.

"The Koopa got away." They replied.

"Wendy is still alive? I thought she was dead ages ago." Vivian spoke.

"Hush!" They replied "Wendy is dead, I just killed her. Bowser Jr got away."

"Yes! Good on him." Yoshi beamed.

"Shut up!" The killer and Kamella yelled in unison.

"I mean, he sure is doing well to make it this far in a place like this." Yoshi continued. Vivian and Goombella gave him a look.

"Do you understand the meaning of 'Shut up'? Or doesn't your small brain know what it means?" The killer spat, getting visibly angry.

"We should get a banoffee pie or a cake to celebrate that we're still alive!" Yoshi cheered.

"I said SHUT UP!" The killer spat and stood up. They ran at Yoshi and jammed their thumbs into his eyes. Vivian and Goombella turned away. Yoshi screamed in pain as the killer stood to grab a knife.

"We're going to have some fun." The killer laughed and held Yoshi's head in place.

"Get off me!" Yoshi cried, trying to break free but failing miserably. The mysterious murderer held the knife to his eye and slowly dug into it, like when someone is carving a pumpkin and takes the insides out.

"Grambi, that line is so generic." The killer spat and continued to dig into his eye until it fell onto the floor. They did the same with the other eye, laughing as they did. Yoshi's head drooped as the killer admired their gorey handywork.

"Eh, not enough gore." The killer spoke, grabbing a chainsaw for thin air.

"It seems like video game logic is on my side." The killer laughed and started the chainsaw. They then put the chainsaw through his head, the long way, Blood and brains flew everywhere as Yoshi's head was being sawed. Vivian and Goombella sobbed as blood splattered onto them.

"Why not go all the way through?" They killer said and rammed the chainsaw onto his neck and started sawing his chest in half, followed by his legs "I've missed a good gore fest."

"You evil bitch!" Kamella gasped "I've had enough of your wicked ways!"

The killer growled and grabbed the knife again. They then stabbed the Magikoopa in the stomach.

"I hate a traitorous servant." They spat as Kamella fell onto the floor "Well, things to do, people to see. Can't wait to catch up again!" The mystery person spoke and left the attic.

Rosalina was walking around as the killer sprinted down the attic stairs. She quickly hid around the corner.

"So that's your hiding place." Rosalina whispered. She peaked her head around the corner and saw the hooded figure had gone "Time to look around the basement."

* * *

Vivian and Goombella were silent. They were looking at Kamella's peaceful body, tears in their eyes. They hadn't dared to look at what was left of Yoshi's.

Suddenly, Kamella's eyes opened weakly.

"K-Kamella?" Vivian cried, quite happy to see the Magikoopa alive.

"Y-you need to get out of here." Kamella spoke weakly and used her wand to release Vivian and Goombella from the shackles "Tell everyone that the killer is-"

"Who?" Goombella asked looking at the Magikoopa, whose eyes were now closed.

"She's gone." Vivian sobbed, hugging Goombella tightly.

"We need to, like, get out of here. Before that, like, evil killer finds us." Goombella said.

"Vivian? Goombella?" A voice gasped.

"Rosalina?" Vivian gasped, a tone of happiness in her voice.

"Everyone has been worried sick about you two!" Rosalina cried, pulling the two into a tight hug before her eyes opened wide "What the fuck?" She screamed.

"The killer murdered Yoshi in, like, such a gruesome way. And then, like, they murdered Kamella for standing up to them!" Goombella explained.

"She." Rosalina spoke.

"Huh?" Goombella and Vivian asked.

"The killer is a she. We found a false eyelash in Parakarry's room on a portrait she probably banged into." Rosalina explained.

"Ohmigosh! I saw her but when she hit me over the head, I forgot who it was!" Goombella frowned, desperately trying to remember.

"Explain more later. We need to get out of here." Vivian spoke and the three sprinted down the stairs and the two Paper Mario partners hid in Rosalina's room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Toadette was still searching for Goombella.

"God it's freezing." Toadette shivered "Luckily, I had this hoodie!"

"Hey Toadette." Dixie smiled, taking her hood down "Have you seen Waluigi?"

"No, why?" Toadette asked.

"He said something about getting something that belonged to that ugly bitch Pauline." Dixie explained "He left me alone so I decided to go and find him."

"Oh. Have you seen Goombella?" Toadette asked.

"Nope haven't seen her all day." Dixie smiled "Why?"

"Hammer Bro is dead and Goombella is most likely a witness but she's gone missing." Toadette explained.

"What's going on?" Candy asked, taking her hood down.

"Have you seen either Waluigi or Goombella in the past hour?" Toadette asked.

"Sorry, can't say I have." Candy shrugged.

"We must find them." Dixie spoke "Before any harm is done."

"I hope they're okay." Candy sighed, walking off to find them. The other two followed quietly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Waluigi was in his own room, searching for the possession of Pauline.

"Where on Earth did she put it!?" Waluigi muttered, searching through the draws in the room until he found it. Pauline's photo album. A single tear ran down Waluigi's cheek as he saw a picture of Pauline when she was alive and didn't have a single care in the world.

As he turned the page, a picture fell out. However, it wasn't an ordinary picture. It was a screenshot of an online news article.

"_New owner buys mysterious Twilight Castle, scene of killings in 1975._" Waluigi read and then gasped. He needed to show this to Rosalina. He knew she was close to finding the killer's identity and this could help her. He hid the photo album, stuffed the photo into his pocket and swiftly left the room.

* * *

Rosalina, Goombella and Vivian were in Rosalina's room, sorting through the evidence.

"If it's, like, someone we, like, know, then why didn't we, like recognize their voice?" Goombella asked.

"I think Kamella's magic must have had something to do with it. When the killer was going to commit a murder or she was in the attic, Kamella's magic could disguise their voice." Vivian shrugged.

"Good theory." Rosalina nodded "I've narrowed it down to four people, one of them I believe is innocent but I'm not sure."

"Rosalina!" Bowser Jr cried, bursting the door open.

"What is it?" Rosalina asked, standing up.

"Wendy was killed!" He sobbed "She was injected by this weird stuff."

"Okay, my suspictions are right. Wendy was innocent." Rosalina nodded "Three people left now."

"Who?" Bowser Jr asked, sitting down.

"Dixie, Candy and Toadette." Rosalina replied, showing the other three the list.

There was a knock at the door and Rosalina got up to answer, before stopping.

"Hide!" Rosalina whispered. The other three hid in the wardrobe and Rosalina opened the door "Oh it's just you. Come in."

Waluigi walked in and shut the door behind him.

"You can come out." Rosalina knocked on the wardrobe door and the three hiding came out of the wardrobe.

"Vivian!?" Waluigi gasped.

"No time to explain." Rosalina said "Why are you here?"

"I was looking through Pauline's photo album and this fell out." Waluigi explained, handing Rosalina the photo.

"Perfect!" Rosalina beamed, sitting down, putting the article "It has the name of who bought it too!"

"Ooh, what are they called?" Goombella asked.

"It says here 'The King of Sweet Sweet Mountain'. Who the hell is that?" Vivian asked, pointing to sentence she was talking about.

"It could be a, like, alias?" Goombella suggested.

"You're a genius!" Rosalina beamed, hugging the Goomba.

"No I'm not, I'm a Goomba!" Goombella rolled her eyes.

"Give me a minute to work it out and we've got our killer." Rosalina spoke, jotting down the name in the article.

"Hey guys, what's crackalackin?" Bombette asked, bursting into the room.

"We're working out the killer's identity." Vivian replied.

"Ohmigosh! I haven't seen you in AGES! Let's catch up hun!" Bombette spoke loudly, ignoring what Vivian said and rushed over to the Shadow Siren.

Rosalina was looking at the other pieces of evidence, when she came across the receipt which was for Madame Flurrie's Drama Classes. She then gasped, looking at the name in the text "I've got it!"

"Ohmigosh! Really?" Goombella gasped "Who is it?"

"I'll wait until everyone is together to reveal." Rosalina spoke "You five head down to the living room. I'll find the other three. Try not to be seen by anyone else."

The five nodded and left the room. Rosalina sighed, putting the evidence into a bag and then leaving the room.

* * *

"Where the hell are they?" Dixie asked.

"No one knows, so shut up." Candy spat. The three had searched the rooms but couldn't find anyone.

Suddenly, Rosalina appeared carrying the bag.

"We're having a meeting in the Living Room and everyone needs to be there." Rosalina spoke.

"I'll be there in a minute, I have to go to the toilet." Candy said and jogged in the direction of the toilets.

"I've got to go and get a warmer hoodie from my room." Dixie explained, also leaving.

"Ooh, I need another one too! I'll see you down in the living room in a minute, Rosalina!" Toadette nodded, sprinting off.

"Oh...okay." Rosalina shrugged and started walking down the stairs, to the living room.

* * *

Now the killer had managed to sneak away, she sneaked up to the basement, to check on Vivian and Goombella. However, they weren't there.

"Damn it!" She spat, searching everywhere in the attic for them "That witch better not have let them go." Then, the killer tripped over Kamella's wand. She smirked, picking it up.

Still smirking, she hid it in her hoody and left the attic, to see what this meeting was about.

* * *

Candy and Dixie walked in to the living room and saw something that surprised them both.

"Vivian, you're okay! I was so worried about you!" Dixie beamed, going over to sit next to the Shadow Siren on one of the leather sofas. Candy sat down in an armchair.

"I'm here." Toadette smiled "Oh my Grambi! Vivian!" She ran and also sat next to Vivian.

"Now everyone is here, I have an announcement to make." Rosalina spoke, standing in front of the fireplace at the front of the room.

"A bit of news?" Dixie asked.

"Yes and as the hurricane said to the palm tree, hold on to your nuts baby, this ain't no ordinary blowjob." Bombette said.

"After looking at all the evidence I had I thought something was missing, and then I was given that something that was missing." Rosalina spoke.

"And what was that?" Toadette asked.

"Evidence of a name or an alias." Rosalina explained "I was shown an article from the internet with an alias on, however I couldn't work it out. Until of course, I looked over the evidence and remembered a conversation I had with someone which brought it all together."

"You holding onto those nuts?" Bombette asked everyone, but was shushed.

"And then I established a reason why. I thought about it and I knew they didn't want revenge on everyone here. They wanted to kill everyone close to someone to get their revenge. The reason why could have been because of a death they blamed the person for, something stolen or an affair." Rosalina explained "Isn't that right...?" She spoke, turning to face the killer, her eyes fixed on them.

* * *

_Alive: Rosalina,Waluigi, Bowser Jr, Goombella, Vivian, Bombette, Toadette, Dixie and Candy._

_Dead: Koops, Koopa, Luigi, Parakarry, Wario, Flurrie, Jojora, Sushie, Diddy, Mario, Toad, Pauline, Tiny, Bowser, Kammy, Peach, Donkey Kong, Daisy, Birdo, Kamek, Hammer Bro, Wendy and Yoshi._

* * *

Cliffhanger. :P So, who do you think the killer is out of the three remaining suspects? Find out in the next chapter!


	14. Confrontation

**Hey everyone! So it's finally time for the killer to be revealed and I've been looking forward to this moment. :D**

**Response to Reviews!**

**C. Mechayoshi- Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Insta hate- It's a murder story! It's likely your favourite characters will die and I wasn't going to change that he died because that's how I planned this fic. **

* * *

_Alive: Rosalina, Waluigi, Bowser Jr, Goombella, Vivian, Bombette, Toadette, Dixie and Candy._

_Dead: Koops, Koopa, Luigi, Parakarry, Wario, Flurrie, Jojora, Sushie, Diddy, Mario, Toad, Pauline, Tiny, Bowser, Kammy, Peach, Donkey Kong, Daisy, Birdo, Kamek, Hammer Bro, Wendy and Yoshi._

* * *

"The reason why could have been because of a death they blamed the person for, something stolen or an affair." Rosalina explained "Isn't that right...?" She spoke, turning to face the killer, her eyes fixed on them. Everyone looked in anticipation as they waited to hear the name.

"Candy." Rosalina finally announced and the room was suddenly filled with gasps as everyone looked at Candy. Candy looked shocked when Rosalina announced it.

"You've got it wrong!" Candy replied, standing up "I didn't kill anyone!"

"Rosalina, you've got your facts wrong! Candy wouldn't hurt a fly." Dixie replied, also standing up.

"Oh really?" Rosalina spat, ignoring Dixie's comment and glaring at Candy "You found about Donkey Kong's affair, didn't you? You wanted revenge on him and the woman he had an affair with. So, you gathered their closest friends here to kill us all off. You also wanted Mario to yourself so you invited everyone who could take his affection!"

"Wait, what affair?" Waluigi asked.

"His affair with Peach, if I recall correctly." Vivian spoke, remembering the interviews.

"Wait, WHAT!?" Everyone but Rosalina, Vivian, Bombette and Candy exclaimed.

"You said you were waiting for him to come home from working late on the night of the murders but Donkey Kong doesn't have a job! You knew he was with Peach and you had a chance to strike!" Rosalina spoke "Now, I will also go through the evidence."

"Oh do tell!" Candy rolled her eyes.

Rosalina looked in the evidence bag, until she found the fake eyelashes and took it out "This eyelash was found at the scene of Parakarry's murder."

"So? It could be anyone's." Candy shrugged.

"Has anyone else noticed that Candy has been wearing her hair a little differently?" Rosalina asked, pulling the fringe that covered her left eye up, revealing that she wasn't wearing her fake eyelashes.

"Everyone gasped at this shocking reveal." Bombette spoke. Everyone glared at her.

"This receipt for Madame Flurrie's Drama Classes." Rosalina said, showing the receipt that the note threatening Daisy was written on "If I remember correctly, you said you went to those classes, am I right?"

"No, I never said that because I don't go to those classes!" Candy yelled.

"Yes you do." Dixie countered, as she finally realised the truth.

"Waluigi, you were in the kitchen the day Birdo's food was poisoned, yes?" Rosalina asked the lanky man.

"Yes, but I didn't poison her!" Waluigi panicked.

"Yes, I know you didn't." Rosalina rolled her eyes "Did Candy go into the kitchen?"

"Umm...yes. She asked if we wanted help with anything." Waluigi replied, looking at Toadette.

"Yes and she was standing near the food." Toadette added. Rosalina nodded her head slightly and then turned back to face Candy.

"That's funny. She said she had gone to the toilet." Dixie put her hands on her hips "The evidence is piling up."

"Finally, the alias in this online news article is 'The King of Sweet Sweet Mountain'." Rosalina said, showing the piece of paper.

"So?" Candy asked.

"The American word for sweet is candy. Replace the i with an o in the word king to get Kong." Rosalina explained "Plus, Donkey Kong has a mountain named after him, so these clues lead right back to you."

"When Daisy and Yoshi saw the killer, I was trapped under the rubble." Candy argued back.

"That piece of rubble was so light, Goombella lifted it up!" Waluigi yelled, visably angry at Candy's weak excuses "You're a crap liar."

"Fine, I admit it! I'm the killer!" Candy yelled "Are you happy now!?"

"I'll never be happy! You killed innocent people so you could get back at two of them. JUST TWO OF THEM OUT OF AT LEAST THIRTY PEOPLE! You are a sick and twisted bitch." Rosalina spat.

"Well, the killings haven't finished yet." Candy laughed, grabbing a gun from her hoodie.

"Please, like, leave us alone!" Goombella begged.

"I wouldn't want you to go to the police now, would I?" Candy spoke, aiming the gun at the Goomba "Now, goodbye!"

Candy pulled the trigger and a shot rang out. Someone fell to the floor, blood flowing from their stomach.

"Vivian!" Goombella cried, rushing to Vivian's side. Everyone else except Candy rushed to the Shadow Siren.

"F-Finish this for m-me," Vivian spoke weakly.

"Shh, don't talk." Toadette sobbed, cradling the Shadow Siren. Candy burst out laughing and everyone turned to look at her. The sadness of Vivian's death turned into anger. The anger inside someone was so strong, they just burst.

"I hate you. You are a despicable, evil bitch! Not only have you killed innocent people, you dragged my sister into this and took her away from me. You don't care about the lives you've ruined, the families you've broken. You're just interested in revenge!" Dixie yelled, she was too angry not to burst in anger.

"Awh, that is too cute!" Candy laughed. Dixie lunged for Candy and they were punching, slapping and kicking each other. Candy held the gun to Dixie's head "Say hello to Tiny and Diddy for me!" She pulled the trigger and Dixie's body fell to the ground.

Candy then tried to shoot Bowser Jr. Nothing came out.

"Let's go! She has no weapons now, she's useless!" Bombette yelled and went to run out. However, the door locked before she could get out.

"Surprise, I do have a weapon after all!" Candy smirked, holding Kamella's wand in her hand.

"I've had enough of your shit!" Rosalina yelled as she floated upwards. She then aimed her wand at Candy, powerful magic shot from it. Immediately, Candy also shot a spell at Rosalina. The spells collided. The two were having what looked like a magical tug of war.

The two spells, Rosalina's light blue and Candy's red, were fighting for dominance. As the spell looked like it was about to hit Candy, Candy's magic became more powerful and headed towards Rosalina.

"Rosalina!" Goombella shrieked as the magic hit the space princess and she flew backwards, smashing into the wall and falling to the floor. Her crown fell off her head.

"Pathetic." Candy spat, turning away from the unconscious body of Rosalina and looking at the others "Who's next?"

Everyone else looked at Candy with fear, no one wanted to be next.

"Bowser Jr, come here."

Bowser Jr shook his head and hid behind Waluigi.

"NOW!" Candy screamed. The young Koopa stood up and slowly walked to Candy, shaking with every step he took.

"P-please... Don't do this..." Junior sobbed, grabbing onto both of Candy's arms. Candy frowned as she put the wand behind her, seemingly feeling bad for what she'd done.

Instead, she pushed Bowser Jr over and the latter fell with a thump on the floor.

"I'm not going to stop for no one." Candy smirked, picking Kamella's wand up from the floor.

Suddenly, a thump came from the door, like someone was trying to get in.

"Who the hell is that?" Candy asked "Did one of you call the police?"

Everyone else shook their heads frantically.

"No one want to confess?" Candy asked, pacing back and forth "Well, looks like I'll be picking you off one by one 'til someone cracks." She gave a smile, a wicked smile that made her look like she was insane. Maybe she had gone insane. She raised the wand at Goombella.

Suddenly, the door was kicked open and two people stood in the doorway, a human woman and a Koopa.

"I don't think so." The woman spoke "Little tip: Make sure the dead stay dead and don't come back to haunt you."

"Yeah, you stupid barnacle!" The Koopa spoke, coming up with a random insult.

"No way." Candy gasped, her mouth was wide open as she stared at the two in the doorway "You can't be.."

* * *

_Alive: Rosalina, Waluigi, Bowser Jr, Goombella, Bombette, Toadette and Candy._

_Dead: Koops, Koopa, Luigi, Parakarry, Wario, Flurrie, Jojora, Sushie, Diddy, Mario, Toad, Pauline, Tiny, Bowser, Kammy, Peach, Donkey Kong, Daisy, Birdo, Kamek, Hammer Bro, Wendy, Yoshi, Vivian and Dixie._

* * *

So, two 'ghosts' have come back to haunt our killer! But who are they and are they actually ghosts? Who (if anyone) will survive? Find out next time in the final chapter of Killer Castle!

**Questions!**

Are you shocked about Candy being the killer?

Who do you think the two people at the end of the chapter are?

Who do you want to survive?

Thank you for reading!

~RedLumas


	15. Going Out With A Bang Bang

**A/N: I know it's a little late, but Happy New Year! :3 I wanted to release the last chapter on the day I put the first chapter up a year ago. So, here it is. :3**

* * *

_Alive: Rosalina, Waluigi, Bowser Jr, Goombella, Bombette, Toadette and Candy._

_Dead: Koops, Koopa, Luigi, Parakarry, Wario, Flurrie, Jojora, Sushie, Diddy, Mario, Toad, Pauline, Tiny, Bowser, Kammy, Peach, Donkey Kong, Daisy, Birdo, Kamek, Hammer Bro, Wendy, Yoshi, Vivian and Dixie._

* * *

Suddenly, the door was kicked open and two people stood in the doorway, a human woman and a Koopa.

"I don't think so." The woman spoke "Little tip: Make sure the dead stay dead and don't come back to haunt you."

"Yeah, you stupid barnacle!" The Koopa spoke, coming up with a random insult.

"No way." Candy gasped, her mouth was wide open as she stared at the two in the doorway "You can't be..."

"Close your mouth, dear. That face is so unattractive!" The woman winked cheekily.

"Daisy!? Hammer Bro!?" Waluigi gasped "How..?"

"That fall wasn't high enough to kill me." Daisy explained "So when I gained consciousness, I knew I had to hide away. So, I hid in Mario and Peach's room."

"What about you, Hammer Bro?" Toadette asked.

"My helmet protected me from the hammer, so I acted dead and also went to hide, when I found Daisy." Hammer Bro said.

"So, we're here now." Daisy said, pointing a hammer at Candy.

"You really think you and your pathetic weaponry can stop me?" Candy laughed, pointing the wand at the two. With a flick of the wand, the hammers flew out of their hands. She then locked the door again.

"Now, where was I?" Candy asked herself "Oh yes, I remember now."

"Can't you stop? You've already won. There's no need to kill us, we'll blame someone else! Please..." Toadette pleaded.

"Oh Toadette. If only it was that simple." Candy frowned.

"I hate to admit it but Candy's right." Daisy spoke, sitting down in the chair next to Rosalina's unconscious body.

"What!? Daisy, you can't seriously be on HER side!" Toadette yelled, standing up.

"Who is 'her'? The cat's mother?" Candy spat.

"More like the cat's ugly step sister." Toadette spat back.

Candy gave the Toad girl an evil glare and yet again, raised the wand slowly.

"Ooh, I'm so scared!" Toadette growled and sprinted towards the killer ape. However, a sudden flash appeared and the small Toad flew through the air.

"Toadette!" Waluigi cried, trying to grab hold of her. Everyone, with the exception of Rosalina and Candy tried to save her.

However, she smashed into the wall and landed head first. Daisy, Waluigi and Goombella rushed to her side. They checked for a pulse.

"Well?" Bowser Jr asked.

"She's...dead." Daisy said quietly, a single tear flowed down her cheek. She carefully picked up Toadette's lifeless body and cradled her.

"No.." Waluigi frowned, slowly falling to the floor and putting his head in his hands. They had lost someone else now. They felt like they should be over it now as it had happened so often, but each death caused more pain.

Candy rolled her eyes and walked menacingly towards them.

Goombella scuttled over to Rosalina "Rosalina, we need you. Please wake up!"

* * *

Rosalina's eyes opened slowly. She found herself in space, on a familiar planet. Specifically, she was standing on the tower of the Gateway to the Starry Skies.

"Hello?" Her voice echoed. She was alone, there wasn't a Luma in sight. She sighed loudly, walking to the edge of the tower and looked into Space. The stars were shining beautifully.

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat. It belonged to a woman and they were standing right next to her. Rosalina turned slowly to face them.

"Peach?" Rosalina gasped, backing away from her. She ended up standing right in the middle.

"Yes, it's me." Peach gave a warm smile "I've brought some people with me."

"Who?" Rosalina asked but as soon as she asked, her question was answered. Everyone who had been killed by Candy or Tiny appeared on the tower, standing around the space princess. She noticed that Dixie had forgiven Tiny as they had their arms around each other.

"I'm sorry." Peach's voice piped up again "None of you should have died because of me, Donkey Kong or anyone else that caused her to go after us. I understand completely if you blame me, I take full responsibility."

"Princess, it's not your fault." Flurrie replied "It's that awful Candy's fault, dear."

"And mine." Tiny spoke quietly "I should have stopped her sooner."

"No one blames you, dear. You were simply brainwashed by that frightfully wicked Candy!" Flurrie spoke again.

"Exactly, sis. No one blames you for their death." Dixie smiled at her younger sister.

"What about me? Am I dead? Is that why I'm here?" Rosalina asked quietly.

"Not yet. But, you have a choice." Peach spoke again, her tone was serious "You could stay here and die in real life, protecting yourself from harm."

"Or?" Rosalina asked. Of course she knew the answer but she wanted to hear it.

"Stay alive and fight Candy. Too many people have died at her hand and you could help stop her for good." Peach explained.

"I think I know what I'm going to do. But, I need to ask you some questions." The Space Princess spoke, looking around and everyone.

"Go ahead, you can ask anything." Vivian replied. Rosalina hadn't noticed the Shadow Siren there and knew that she had died after the Space Princess was knocked out.

"Is this real or in my head?"

"Of course this is in your head, darling!" Flurrie exclaimed "But why should that mean this isn't real?"

Rosalina nodded at the retired actress. _If this was real, she could ask them a favour._

"Will I ever see you again?" She asked and everyone looked at each other, most of them not knowing the answer.

"The Star Spirits in Star Haven should be able to grant you the ability to see us." Parakarry spoke up. Despite being the clumsy mailman, he sure knew some good information.

"I need you to do me a favour, Peach." Rosalina said, surprising the princess.

"What is it?" Peach asked. The Space Princess slowly made her way to Peach and whispered something into her ear and when she finished, the pink princess replied "Yes, I can do that."

"Okay, I've made my decision." Rosalina nodded "I'm going back to help the others." Everyone nodded at her.

"Good choice." Yoshi smiled.

"Yeah, I knew you wouldn't leave them behind." Birdo nodded.

"On behalf of everyone here, I wish you luck." Peach spoke up, giving the Space Princess a warm smile.

"Thank you for all being in my life. I may not have realized it before, but you've all made a massive impact. So, thank you and goodbye." Rosalina smiled at them. Each of them returned the smile.

Suddenly, a shockwave came from the star brooch on the top of Rosalina's dress. The people that surrounded her were sent flying into space by the shockwaves and the princess tried desperately to grab them, however she failed as they were too far away. And then, a bright light consumed her...

* * *

Rosalina woke with a start. Goombella turned to face her and her face lit up immediately. The princess put her finger to her mouth, telling the Goomba to be quiet. She looked around and spotted something on the floor.

"Pass me that gun." Rosalina mouthed at Goombella. The Goomba nodded in response and went to retrieve it.

"And where do you think you're going?" Candy asked, spotting Goombella.

"I-I..um..." Goombella stuttered, the words escaping from her mind. She couldn't form a sentence and Candy was growing impatient.

"Do you know what, I don't need an answer. I can just get rid of you!" Candy smirked, the wand yet again being pointed at someone "Shame, really. I quite liked you. But, I'll get over it. Bye!"

**BANG! BANG!**

The noise rang out unexpectedly. They hadn't seen anyone with a gun and more importantly, who had been shot.

"What happened? Is everyone okay?" Rosalina gasped, standing up. Despite trying to lie low, she wanted to know who, if anyone, had taken the bullets.

Her question was soon answered when Candy fell on the ground, both legs bleeding heavily. She was still alive, but wounded badly. The Space Princess looked around for the gunman or rather, the gun_woman._

"Bang bang, bitch." Bombette spat, somehow holding a gun.

"Bombette, you, like, saved us!" Goombella exclaimed "But, where did you, like, find the gun?"

"I found it hidden in the sofa, believe it or not." Bombette laughed slightly.

"Why didn't you aim for the head and kill her!?" Daisy exclaimed, seemingly angry.

"She doesn't deserve to die. She deserves to rot in a jail cell, where she can feel guilty for what she's done." Bombette spat again. After the female Bob-Omb had said this, Daisy nodded in understanding.

"I'm still in the room you know." Candy rolled her eyes and reached for Kamella's wand. However, Rosalina swiftly grabbed it before the killer had chance.

"Guys, we've still got a problem." Waluigi spoke up "How are we going to get out?"

"Don't worry. While I was unconscious, I asked for a favour from an old friend." Rosalina smiled. Everyone else looked at each other, not knowing what she was talking about.

Suddenly, a loud bang came from the front door. It sounded as if it had been knocked down. They heard loud footsteps and they stopped outside the door of the Living Room.

"Who is it?" Daisy asked Rosalina. However, the other woman didn't reply.

The door was burst down and several Koopas, Goombas and Toads in police uniforms stood at the doorway, armed with guns.

"Excuse me, gentlemen!" A posh voice called out pushing through the crowd "I got an urgent message from the Star Spirits saying the Princess, Master Mario and their friends were in terrible danger! I came as soon as I could."

"I'm afraid the princess is dead, Toadsworth. As is Mario." Daisy spoke. The old Toad went pale and nearly fainted in shock.

"Is this true, Miss Rosalina?" Toadsworth asked, tears were welling up in his eyes.

"I'm afraid so, Toadsworth." Rosalina solemnly replied "Candy murdered them and several of our friends, including these three." She indicated to the three bodies in the room.

"Arrest her, gentleman. She will be charged with treason and murder." The old Toad spoke to the policemen. Three of the policemen grabbed Candy and one handcuffed her.

"Get the medics in." A Toad spoke to the others. They both nodded and sprinted out.

"I hope you all rot in hell." Candy spat at the survivors. They all laughed at her. They were not afraid anymore because the innocent had prevailed against the killer.

"Toadsworth, what will the, like, Mushroom Kingdom do now?" Goombella asked the old Toad.

"The Mushroom Kingdom is without a ruler and we need someone to lead us. Princess Peach Toadstool will be missed, but sadly we must move on." Toadsworth spoke "Princess Daisy, I must speak to you in private."

"O...kay." Daisy spoke and slowly followed Toadsworth out of the building.

"What are we going to do with ourselves now this is all over?" Bowser Jr asked the others.

"We go back to our normal lives and pretend this never happened." Rosalina replied, not looking at anyone.

"MY DAD AND SISTER ARE DEAD! I CAN'T GO ON LIKE NORMAL!" Bowser Jr yelled back. Rosalina quickly apologized, feeling guilty.

"Like, how about you and anyone else wants to comes to, like, live with me. I'm going to live in Toad Harbour. Most of my friends from Rougeport are dead anyway, so it would be nice to have some, like, company." Goombella shrugged.

"I'll come with you." Bombette smiled.

"Yeah, me too." Bowser Jr nodded.

"The house will feel empty without Pauline or Wario, so I may as well come as well." Waluigi spoke.

"ME AND MY BANANAS WILL SHAKE OUR MARACAS TO TOAD HARBOUR!" Hammer Bro yelled. The group laughed at him, happy that even after all the trauma, he was still his old self.

"Rosalina?" Goombella asked, the rest of the group looking at her. The Space Princess thought about it and then looked at them.

"Sure. My house in Mushroom City has a portal to the Comet Observatory but, it's possible I can re-route it to Toad Harbor." Rosalina smiled at the rest of them.

"Yay! Group hug!" Bombette shrieked and they were pulled into a tight hug. As they did this, Candy was handcuffed to a stretcher and taken away.

"You'll pay for this!" She yelled as she was taken from the building.

"Toodles, bitch!" Goombella smirked.

"Your belongings will be taken from the building and sent to you in the next few days." One of the policemen said and then left the room. Daisy came back in with Toadsworth and the two smiled at everyone else.

"I'm so glad this is over!" Princess Daisy beamed again and joined the group hug "We're finally free."

"Will you be joining us in Toad Harbor, Daisy?" Bowser Jr curiously asked the Princess.

"Unfortunately not. I have some Princess duties in Sarsaland and the Mushroom Kingdom." Daisy spoke.

"Are you...?" Rosalina gasped.

"The new Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom? Yes." Daisy replied. "I know I can't replace Peach but the Mushroom Kingdom needs a ruler." Everyone was pulled into yet another group hug.

"We must leave this place now. We have lives to be getting on with a new ruler to crown." Toadsworth piped up.

"Toadsworth?" Daisy spoke.

"Yes, Princess Daisy?" Toadsworth replied.

"Tear this place down. I don't want to have a constant reminder everytime I pass it."

"Right away, princess."

The group looked at one another and, with their arms around each other, they all left Twilight Castle together. They could now put this all behind them and get on with their lives again. Or, so they thought...

Later that night...

"Hello, this is Lakilulu Locolaka reporting for Star Fox TV News. I'm standing outside Twilight Castle, the scene of the murders of several people, including Star Fox TV News' own reporters Jojora Janey John Teeheena and Toadette Toadina Jodie Toad, cameraman Wario Wario and reseacher Goombario Goomba. The police have arrested someone in connection with these murders, and the murders of Koops Honeybee and Koopa Troopa. It is unknown how many people have died, but we will have those numbers later on this evening." Lakilulu spoke and then put a finger to her earpiece "I have just been told that some of the bodies have been identified. The bodies of Mushroom Kingdom hero Mario Mario, actress Madame Flurrie Windfrey, King Bowser Koopa, his daughter Wendy O. Koopa and model Pauline Scarlet have been found. I'm also sad to announce that Princess Peach Toadstool is among the dead in this awful event. Police have brought the eight survivors in for questioning, including the suspect. I have been told that Princess Daisy Sarsa, Rosalina Starr, university student Goombella Goomba and Bowser Koopa Junior are among some of the survivors. We'll have more on the story tonight on the late news show. This is Lakilulu Locolaka, Star Fox TV News, outside Twilight Mansion."

**A MONTH LATER...**

Someone arrived at Mushroom City Prison, looking up at the eerie building. A shiver ran down their spine as they made their way through the door and to the front desk.

"Hello officer, I'm here to see someone."

"Who are you here to see?" The officer asked.

"Candy Kong."

"ID, please?" The officer requested. The person passed the officer their passport.

"Okay, come this way." The officer took him/her to the room where the glass separates the prisoner and the person visiting.

Candy appeared on the other side of the glass, smirking.

"I got your letter. What does a murderer want with me?"

Candy rolled her eyes and glared at him/her.

"Don't act all innocent. I know what you are, I know what you've done." Candy spoke and the other person looked uncomfortably at her.

"Why am I here?"

"I need you to run a little errand for me." Candy replied, sitting on the edge of her seat.

"And if I don't?"

"I'll reveal your dirty little secret." She threatened, evilly smirking at them.

"Fine, what is it?"

"I want to offer you somewhere bigger to do your 'work'." Candy explained.

"Where?"

"Toad Harbour." Candy replied "A few people who need 'sorting out' have moved there and I need you to get rid of them and Princess Daisy. You can kill anyone else as long as who I tell you to kill are dead. You can kill them anyway you want, but I have a good way to make it more fun."

"Fine. I'll be in contact with you soon."

Candy smirked. She wasn't going to stop until the survivors of Twilight Castle were all dead.

The killings hadn't ended. They had only just begun.

* * *

That's the end of this fic. There will be a sequel to this, but it will likely be when I've finished/nearly finished a few other fics. Right now, I can't think of a good idea that is simple for my next fic, so I'll take some requests if anyone has any. I have an idea, but it will take LOTS of planning. Like, months of planning. :P This is because I've noticed lots of the characters in my stories are OOC and I'd like to take care in making sure it's of a good standard next time. Plus, the story will be quite difficult to write unless it's been properly planned out. So, if you have any requests (must be Mario and I'd prefer humorous stories) either PM or write a review and I'll try my best. :D

Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favourited. It means a lot!

~RedLumas :3


End file.
